Tea and Torture - Discontinued
by Blooming in Victory
Summary: Fact: Rebirth is not fun. Fact: Being in a world you've read in manga isn't as fun as it should be. But if I'm going to make a difference then I better make all the friends I can get. Reborn SI OC. Swearing and eventual adult themes. Discontinued to be reposted updated.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note. I don't own anything but my OC's. Heavily inspired by other stories: Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen, Inoue Shiori by Hermionechan90, Déjà vu Jutsu by Vixen Tail, Catch Your Breath by Lang Noi, Clearing Mist by Shadownumera, Reading Totems by GrizzlyTeddyBear and Of the River and the Sea by Aleycat4eva. So give them a read if you want.

 _The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time – Mark Twain_

…

Chapter 1

Death, contrary to popular belief, was not a painful experience, _dying_ was painful but death was not. No, death itself was, in fact, quite relaxing. It was warm and soft, quiet without being silent. If I had to describe death to someone I would say that it was like being in the embrace of a loved one after emotional turmoil, there was a sense of security and comfort in it.

I remember dying. I remember the pain of it. It had been a normal day for me, just hanging out with a friend, enjoying the day. And then, then there was pain. I remember screaming, but I couldn't say if it was actually me screaming, and I can recall the surge of warmth coming from my stomach, could feel my blood leave my body. My death was rather slow in some regards. It was drawn out by people trying to save me, trying to keep me alive. As I neared the end I felt colder, the sun no longer warm, no longer bright as my eyes dimmed. There were no great passing words as my lungs heaved at my last breaths. I didn't close my eyes to signify my passing, but I couldn't say what the last thing I saw was.

If I had a chance I'd say that my biggest regret was that I never lived properly. There would be no great tales at my funeral, no stories that I would be remembered for. I had my friends, my family, my job, but I wasn't special, not in a way that makes people remember you years to come. I had a list a mile long of things I wish I had done before my passing, and traumatizing my friend with my death wasn't one of them.

…

Looking back I should have realized I wasn't dead anymore. I should have figured that the warmth I was experiencing was actually from being in a womb, but to my favour, I didn't remember the first experience, so I couldn't be blamed for not knowing the second time round. Thankfully infant amnesia was still a thing, even for the reborn. It made sense to me. Being born is likely a traumatic experience that is best forgotten, and not remembering my previous life meant adapting to this new one was easier. Japanese is a bitch to learn if English is still your first language.

Not remembering my parents made it easier to bond with my new ones. I'm glad I got to know my new parents before my memories returned, Tou-san wasn't Dad. Okaa-san wasn't Mum. They weren't the same but I seemed to have a similar relationship with Tou-san as I did my Dad. I was closer to him than Okaa-san. My Tou-san was a nice guy, very family orientated, and doted on me from the moment I was born. It was him that held me the most for the early part of my life, him that read to me, sang me lullabies, dressed me. I was his little girl. Okaa-san was around, but not much, it seemed as if she had me and then went back to whatever it was she was doing before being pregnant. Tou-san took me out into the village whenever he could, I got to meet a lot of people. The most notable would have been Sakumo Hatake, we never stayed long to chat with Hatake-san, Tou-san only ever had a quick chat and then we'd move on. There were a few others, but the Hatakes' stood out as he was the only other person to have a child near my age.

I also found out I had an uncle. Ichiro-Oji was an experience and a half. A bit manic, but a family man overall. I found, from overhearing conversations that adults don't think a baby could understand, that Ichirou-Oji was meant to be the head of the household but wasn't allowed to be once he became a shinobi. I didn't understand why this was a big thing, but apparently, it had to do with us being a civilian family. I wasn't sure how much I believed that knowing that Okaa-san was a kunoichi as well.

I couldn't remember much of my first life before turning one. I couldn't remember much of anything at that age, but apparently, I was a smart baby anyway. Normal baby developed stated that children will babble from about 15 months or so, but words are generally beyond them until about 18 months to two years. I didn't get this memo. I feel like I should have questioned why no one questioned an 8-month-old baby mimicking sounds and a just-barley-a-year old baby making _kinda_ coherent sentences. Okaa-san didn't seem surprised by my development, and Tou-san would tell everyone who would listen about his 'Genius Daughter'. Full sentences were the norm for me by age two.

When I did get my memories back it was a scary moment. I was alone. Okaa-san was away as usual, but Tou-san was in his office, doing whatever he did in there. I had been asleep, enjoying my nap, but I dreamed. I dreamt of who I had been before, of how I died. I woke up with a start and cried. Tou-san came rushing in and held me. Hushing me in that way that people hush babies, but being held by him, being close to another person in that moment, feeling their warmth numbed the pain, if only for a moment. It reminded me that I wasn't dead, that I was going to be okay. I refused to let Tou-san go after that, and for a minute he reminded me of my Dad, so I held him tighter and cried anew.

…

I'll admit it took me awhile to recognise where I was. Okaa-san and Ichirou-Oji being ninja didn't connect with the world that I was residing in. I was nearly two when the two thoughts finally clicked. Ichirou-Oji had just come back from a mission, and he was covered in blood, I screamed at the sight of him, convinced that he was dying. It made me remember my own death in great detail, as where before it had just been an abstract feeling, it was not a horrifying memory. It was also the first time I saw a hitae-ate. I recognized the symbol carved into the metal or rather seeing the symbol induced more memories, but this time revolving around my teen years and my interest in anime. When I calmed down and Ichirou-Oji was sent to the hospital, as he should have instead of coming home in that state, I showed interest in the hitae-ate and the symbol on it. Tou-san took great delight in telling me about where we were, about Konoha, and about shinobi. About the Narutoverse.

I decided after this talk that I wanted to be a ninja. I wanted to be able to help the people of Konoha, I wanted to be strong enough to stop what happened to me from happening again to either me or to someone else. At first, I was excited about this, about possible meeting Naruto. Meeting the Rookie 9, a venture out into the village dashed this, as I looked up at the Hokage Mountain for the first time and noticed that Minato wasn't carved into the mountain face.

Shit.

I had no idea when I was.

Not helpful, not even a bit.

The only help I got was on my first playdate.

Note to self – Young Kakashi was adorable. The word chibi was made specifically for him, and cute had never been so thoroughly applied. He hadn't donned his iconic mask yet, but it was as clear as day why he might have felt the need to wear one, even without a heightened sense of smell. His silver hair was already spiking upwards and his bored gaze had to be part of his resting face. He still had his baby fat, rounding out his face, and the beauty spot just under his lip just seem to extenuate his looks.

"Hi Sakumo, I hope you don't mind looking after Sayuri for a bit. Hanae and I have been going mad trying to get things organized." Tou-san handed me over to Hatake-san. I wasn't paying attention to him, I was still gawking at Kakashi-kun.

"It's nice to meet you Sayuri-chan." There was a pause as Hatake-san shifted me in his arms, trying to get my attention. "Sayuri-chan? Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

"Cute…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"CUTE!" I leaped out of Hatake-sans arms and lunged for Kakashi-kun. Squealing as I huggled him to me. I was probably giggling like a mad woman at his futile attempts to move me. But he was just too cute, all chibi-faced and small, even though Kakashi-kun was taller than me and was forced to bend due to me hugging. I could hear Tou-san and Hatake-san laugh at us, I didn't care, Kakashi-kun deserved all the hugs in the world. I was just starting payment. Kakashi-kuns voice was muffled as I squished him to me, it was a good thing we were children, otherwise this innocent and childish action might have been a bit awkward.

"Kashi-chan you might have to start wearing a mask like your old Ojii-san if that's the response girls give you." Tou-san laughed. He patted Hatake-san on the shoulder as he made a move to leave. "Sayu-chan be good for Sakumo. I only want to hear good things. Got it?"

"Yes, Tou-san." I replied, keeping Kakashi-kun trapped against me,

"Good luck Sakumo." Tou-san said, waving as he left the house.

"Ne, Sayuri-chan? Are you going to let go of Kashi0chan any time soon?" I think Hatake-san was concerned about the interesting colours Kakashi-kun was tuning. "Come on Sayuri-chan. If you let him go you could be properly introduced." I giggled at Hatake-san trying to bribe me into releasing his son.

"Okay Hatake-san." I cheered, releasing Kakashi-kun. He fell to the ground and all but ran away from me. "Hatake-san, you need to teach Kakashi-kun not to run away from girls. He'll never get a girlfriend like that. Okaa-san said that's why Ichirou-Oji doesn't have a wife, he keeps running away." I said sagely, nodding to myself as I looked up at Hatake-san.

"Call me Sakumo, Sayuri-chan." He said between restraining himself from laughing. His shoulders shaking from the exertion. "And you're right. Will you help Kashi-chan?" Sakumo-san was now hiding his face behind his hand.

"Un. I'll find Kakashi-kun the best girlfriend!"

"What if I don't want a girlfriend?" Kakashi-kun pouted from his safe distance.

"Then I'll find you the best boyfriend!" Sakumo-san finally let loose. His laughter was full and rich, tears creeping out of the corner of his eyes. He hunched over holding his guts, only moving back up to take a gulp of air between peals of laughter.

…

Kakashi glared at the small girl that was brought into the sanctuary of his home by a friend of his father. She was probably an average size for her age, but Kakashi didn't have much experience with children his age, let alone younger than him. The fact that his face was worthy of being crushed into her small body only helped him come to the conclusion that, not only were girls weird, he needed to do all he could to prevent incidents like their introduction from ever happening again. He looked at the girl again. There was nothing special about the girl from what he could tell. She was average height for her age, with brown hair that was tied up in two pigtails. Kakashi could say that her eyes might have been considered interesting, they were dark, black, no discernible colour that was usually associated with the Uchiha clan, but that would have been her only claim to fame. Excluding her personality. Kakashi decided, from this first meeting that if he could go his whole life without meeting anyone else as exuberant as Sayuri Akiyama he could die happy.

Somewhere a young Maito Gai sneezed.

Kakashi also decided that he probably wouldn't have a better friend. Over the course of their meetings, he noticed that Sayuri was exceptionally good at reading his mood and responding appropriately.

 _Yes,_ Kakashi thought _She's not a bad person to have as a friend at all._

…

Sakumo Hatake was generally a content man. While saddened by the loss of his wife, Kakashi's mother, he was happy with his stoic son. So seeing said son have such an emotive reaction to the small girl in his care brought no small amount of joy to him. Within minutes the little girl had declared herself Kakashi's personal matchmaker and probably caused him to have an aversion to touch. Within an hour she had his son wrapped around her little finger, following her instructions in a game she was forcing him to play.

"I already told you. It goes in a cycle. Jack, Queen, King, Ace, two, three and so on and so forth. And you're supposed to get rid of your cards, why do you keep slapping the bigger pile? Are you going easy on me because I'm a girl?" Sayuri-chan explained, again. Sakumo had to hand it to Jirou and Hanae, their daughter could articulate very well for her age. She was also definitely her mother's daughter, bossy.

Sakumo laughed to himself as he watched his son get yelled at by the little girl, again. Seeing Sayuri sitting seiza while glaring at Kakashi was absolutely something she learned from watching her mother.

"Ne, Sayuri-chan. When are you going to start to look for a partner for Kashi-chan?" Sakumo enjoyed the look of contained horror on his son's face, the dramatic paling and widening eyes.

"Ummm. Hmm. Not until he's older. Children shouldn't worry about things like that."

"Aren't you younger than me Brat?"

"I'm not a brat you Baka!" Poor little Sayuri glared at Kakashi. Her face turned upwards in an expression that was 100% her mother. "Anyway, age has nothing to do with maturity. Tou-san says I'm an old soul. Okaa-san says that I got female maturity from her side of the family, and she says that when I'm older I'm going to be head of the Akiyama Clan, and I'd get to be on the council." The look she gave Kakashi was most definitely the preening look her father owned.

"Then I fear for the future of Konoha." Kakashi intoned dryly. Sakumo sighed, he'd have to teach the boy about the dangers of responding to clearly passionate people. If Sayuri didn't teach him first.

"What did you say Bakashi?" She screeched. Sayuri was going to teach Kakashi the danger of passionate people one way or another. Sakumo watched the argument escalate across the room. Sayuri seemed to burn with the energy that only a two-year-old could possess.

The playdate ended when Sayuri finally ran out of energy. It wasn't a gradual process, in fact, she had been mid-sentence when she face planted the table she and Kakashi were seated at. Sakumo snorted when Kakashi jumped out of his skin, it was only an hour later when Jirou came to collect his daughter.

"So… How was she Sakumo?" Jirou asked as he scooped up the toddler, resting her head against his shoulder.

"She… She was quite something Jirou. I won't mind having her again if you need. I think she'll be good for Kashi-chan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's decided that she'd going to find him a girlfriend or boyfriend in the future. She also seems to be training him in a way not dissimilar to how I train the pups." Training him for something that only Sayuri seemed to know.

"If you could. Next week I've got back-to-back meetings and Hanae will be away on a mission, and Ichi-nii isn't meant to be back by then."

"No problem. I'm still down as on medical leave."

And with that Kakashi became cursed with regular visits from Sayuri Amiyaka.


	2. Chapter 2

_My parents would tell you that I was the crazy princess growing up. I was a drama queen. – Mallory Jansen_

…

Chapter 2

When I visited Kakashi-kun in June I was let in on a fact that would have blown my mind if not for the fact that I already knew about it. But I decided to act as if it was life changing information anyway.

"You're going to the Academy already? But you're four!" I knew Kakashi-kun entered and completed the Academy young, but the fact that he was four and he was going to enter the Academy to start his ninja career did seem a bit much. "I'm gonna have to ask Okaa-san or Ichi-Oji to start training so that I can go to the Academy too." I really wanted to be a ninja. I couldn't be one before, and being strong enough, powerful enough to look after myself and others was important to me. Being able to help others was something I wanted to be able to do, I could make it so that Naruto had his family, and that Itachi wouldn't have to kill his. "Does everyone enter the Academy so young?" Four seemed quite young to make choices about the future.

"Well~. I've been teaching Kashi-kun, so he's ready for the Academy. And children normally enter the Academy at about five." Sakumo-san said messing Kakashi-kuns hair.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun, why are you wearing a mask?" I poked his cheek, pinching the material between my fingers and stretching it. My hand was swatted away by the irritated four-year-old. I noticed that he had only just started to wear it recently. "Is it because you're too cute? Because I poked your beauty spot like a button? Because my Tou-san suggested it? Because you've started to grow little vampire fangs?" I kept pulling on the mask with each question. I could see that Kakashi-kun was going dead in his eyes as I kept annoying him. I'm convinced that if we were older there would be a vein throbbing on his forehead. As it was his eye twitched slightly.

"Are all girls like you?" Kakashi-kun deadpanned. I could hear Sakumo-san laughing from the kitchen where he was preparing some snacks for the afternoon. I found out the Sakumo-san couldn't cook, at all. All the snacks he made were the premade kind, where all he had to do was throw them in the oven. The first time I saw Sakumo-san try to cook I had to run away for fear of smoke inhalation.

"No Kakashi-kun. I'm just special." I flashed him a smile, trying to be all cutesy. _Yes Kakashi, I'm special, more special that than you think._ "But if girls bother you so much I'll focus on finding you a boyfriend in the future."

"Are you still set on that?" Kakashi-kun raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll let it slide for now if you tell me about your time at the Academy. Have you made any friends yet? Are there any cute people in your class? Is your teacher nice? Is there any interesting people?" I was rushing through questions, knowing that Kakashi-kun would answer them all for fear that I would pester him about any that he didn't answer.

"Meh. Class is alright. I haven't made any friends yet. I'm not sure about cute people, what makes a person cute? Hirono-sensei is alright, I couldn't tell you much about him yet. I don't know if anyone is interesting. I don't really talk to many of the people in my class. I'll probably know more about some of them in the next few weeks. There was this one kid who was late to the entrance ceremony and cried. He wasn't any worse than the kid who failed the entrance exam. Otou-san said that he could be a strong ninja one day, but I doubt it." _Poor, poor Obito-san. Even poorer Gai-san. Kakashi-kun is so mean to you both._

"Are you looking forward to being a ninja one day?" Kakashi in the manga always seemed like he became ninja simply because it was the easiest option for him.

"I guess." He shrugged. It's moment like this I hated how indifferent Kakashi-kun could be. He turned back to his homework ignoring my glare at his apathetic response.

…

It was another three months later that we celebrated both Kakashi-kuns and Sakumo-sans birthdays. Unfortunately, Sakumo-san was on a mission for his, so we extra special effort was put in for Kakashi. Technically it was a joint party but Sakumo-san never let the attention stay on him for too long. I helped my Tou-san bake a cake for the party, which meant that he let me help with the icing, which really meant that I got to lick the spoon when he was done and throw some edible glitter onto the top because even with a twenty-six-year-old woman's mind I decided all children needed to have sparkles. Plus people normally only turned five once, unless they're me, or some horrible Orochimaru experiment went wrong.

It was a fun party, despite being basically all actual adults except for me and Kakashi-kun. I thought I saw a young Gai-san for a moment, but I couldn't be sure. My family got Sakumo-san some easy cookbooks, apparently, he had always been a horrid cook according to Okaa-san, and a whetstone to sharpen his swords and kunai. For Kakashi-kun we got him some kunai and some chakra control scrolls, he seemed pleases with it, but it's hard to tell with the indifferent prick.

My family excused themselves when the saké was being passed around, probably to keep me from seeing a load of people drunk, and I imagine the drunk shinobi is quite a sight, little did they know that I spent my previous life growing up in Britain, and binge drinking was a part of our culture, for some reason that no one had ever explained to me. I didn't mind leaving, I said my goodbyes to Sakumo-san and Kakashi-kun, promising that I'd be back soon and that Kakashi-kun had better have more stories about the academy.

…

The next time I came to visit the Hatake household I was dropped off in a rush. I don't know why I was left in such a rush, but I'd admit that I was glad that I wasn't being treated like a full adult, my small body didn't really accommodate the tasks that looking after one's self-required. I had been taught to be independent in my last life from a young age, but two-turning-three was a bit young to be worrying about any of that. Though I might have to take over cooking for the Hatakes if the black mush I was looking at was anything to go by. It definitely was not fit for human consumption.

"What is it Sakumo-san?" I poked the mush, worried that it might move if I poked it just right. Looking across the table to Kakashi-kun told me that this kind of meal was something he was entirely too used to.

"Eh, haha~. It's meant to be a vegetable curry." Sakumo-san rubbed the back of his head, his face going red with embarrassment.

"You can't cook Sakumo-san." I deadpanned, looking thoroughly unimpressed with the meal. "Okaa-san cooks better than you." Which is definitely an insult, Okaa-san wasn't a housewife by any means. All the house jobs were left to Tou-san.

"Sayuri-chan! Blasphemy! Impudent child!" Sakumo-san cried, he was quite an overdramatic man when inside his own home. He moved around the table to grab me and held me close to his chest. "You are so mean to me Sayuri-chan. You must now suffer a suffocating hug." I must admit to feeling slightly bad for Kakashi-kun now. The hug reminded me of when I used to annoy my mum and we made up but she had to have the last word and would squeeze me just a bit too tight and wouldn't let me go until she was done.

"Kakashi-kun! Save me!" I tried to squirm out of Sakumo-sans grasp.

"No."

"Kakashi-kun~!"

"No. Suffer." He didn't even look up.

"Bakashi-teme!"

"Such language Sayuri-chan." Sakumo-san admonished me. "Where did you learn such things?"

"Ichirou-Oji." I had no shame throwing my uncle the metaphorical bus, he laughed when I asked why he was single and didn't give me an explanation. How dare he not satisfy my childish curiosity. "He said that there is a pervy-teme that he sometimes works with. And that if I ever see a white-haired man I should go the other way so that I don't become tainted." Before that conversation I never realised that my uncle was the same age as the Sannin, it kind of blew my mind, I always imagined the Sannin as people who were grandparent age, not as people that my family might know and work with.

"Oh. Are you sure that you should be hanging out with me then Sayuri-chan?"

"Un. You have grey hair. Not white."

"Hey, it's silver. And Kashi-chan has the same hair."

"No. It's grey, like and old mans." I giggled, enjoying the small glare that Kakashi-kun was giving me, I couldn't see Sakumo-sans face but I can imagine that he was glaring at me too. "Do you know who Ichi-Oji was talking about?" If Jiraiya-sama was the same age as my uncle then he had to be a similar age to Sakumo-san. And Sakumo-san was an extraordinary shinobi, so it wasn't a large stretch to think that they've worked together at some point.

"I fought alongside a man with white hair during the war. He's a very strong shinobi and a master spy, but your uncle is right, you shouldn't get to close to the man, he does have a bad habit of peeping into the women's side of the onsen." Sakumo-san chuckled at this, I can only imagine what he was thinking in regards to the Great Toad Sage.

"There was a war?" I honestly didn't know the timeline for the wars as well as I wished I did, I didn't know how long the time of peace was and I only had a vague idea of how and when the third war started.

"Yes, Sayuri-chan. In fact, it only finished recently, the Kages' are currently meeting to agree on the terms of peace."

"Isn't your Okaa-san a kunoichi? Shouldn't she have told you about the war?" Thank you Kakashi-kun for your skills of observation.

"Okaa-san has been going on lots of missions lately, and Tou-san doesn't like talking about ninja stuff." Which was true, more specifically about what Okaa-san what does. Tou-san will grumble to himself and quickly change the subject, I had a sneaking suspicion that she's in the Seduction Corps, it would make sense as to why not a lot of other ninja know her. I figured that the Seduction Corps kept to themselves.

The rest of my time spent in the Hatake household on that November day was more subdued.

…

I didn't see Kakashi-kun or Sakumo-san again until my third birthday. It was a mild day for December, it wasn't raining, or particularly cold. Tou-san invited a lot of his friends and their kids. I got to meet the famous Ino-Shika-Chou trio from two generations. I was super jealous of Inoichi-sans hair, it was so long and pretty, and I forced him, as well as a three-year-old can force a thirteen-year-old, to do my hair. He did it up into a pretty bun, I thanked him with a childish kiss on the cheek, best to do these kind of things while I'm still physically young and could get away with those things.

"Look Jirou, young romance." The elder Yamanaka said, pointing towards me with the boys, where Inoichi was wiping his face complaining about child illnesses.

"No~! He's too pretty. 'Gonna marry a strong man like Tou-san." I didn't like pretty boys romantically in the last life and I still don't like them now. Plus the offended look on Inoichi-sans face made the comment worth it. Young boys don't like being called pretty, and seeing him whine to his friends that he 'was a handsome man dammit' was hilarious.

"Yeah, my little Sayu-chan will only marry a man strong enough to protect her." I could feel my Tou-san glow with pride from here.

Tou-san definitely wasn't a 'pretty' man. With hard eyes, slanted eyebrows, a strong jaw and constant stubble, my Tou-san had a rugged handsomeness that I could see attracting a pretty woman like my Okaa-san. His dark brown hair, mid-length hair was tied back with a simple ribbon. But his easy smile and beaming personality made my Tou-san able to make friends with nearly anyone he met. His being a civilian did little to impair his interactions with the ninja half of the Village.

Deciding to continue to milk my second childhood for all it's worthI wandered over to the Akimichi's in the room and tugged on the Elder Akimichi's trouser leg.

"Ne, Jii-san, how do you know Tou-san?" How _did_ a ninja clan head know a simple merchant?

"Well Sayuri-chan, your Otou-san here is the head of a merchant clan that specialises in metal trade here in the Land of Fire, and he's trying to see about expanding to food trade for the Land of Wind, as the desert doesn't make it easy to grow most crops. The Akimichi clan, as well as being a ninja clan, also have lots of contracts with food merchants that supply our restaurants, so your Otou-san has been meeting with my clan to agree on how to provide food to Wind."

"Tou-san is a clan head?!" How was I not made aware of this?

"Yes."

"Does that mean that I'm a clan princess?" I demand a crown.

"Yes."

"Kakashi-kun you have to listen to what I say now. I'm a princess." Bow down to me future scary ninja. "Are we a large clan Tou-san?"

"I'll be teaching you about the clan soon, but know that most of our clan travels around, going between the mines we own and are currently searching for farm lands to expand our trade.

"Cool. Was Okaa-san from the clan too?"

"No, your Okaa-san was originally an Uchiha."

"Waaa~" An Uchiha? Really? Would I be able to develop the Sharingan in the future?

"Did you never tell poor little Sayuri-chan about her family Jirou?" Nara-sama teased.

"She just turned three! How much did she need to know?" Tou-san squeaked, "The whole history of Konoha? How about the history of the Elemental Nations?" So much sass Tou-san. But honestly, how did I not know I was part of a clan and not just a civilian family. I'm totally going to be a ninja princess. "Sayu-chan is smart, but she needs to be a child for a bit before she learns about clan politics." I love you more everyday Tou-san.

"That's fair enough Jirou. Aya and I have only recently introduced Chouza into the clan meetings. We decided that chunin rank was the benchmark we were using." Akimichi-sama nodded to Tou-san, agreeing with his logic.

I found I liked the Akimichi family, they were kind, and Chouza offered me a crisp during the party, it was BBQ flavoured. The Yamanaka's were okay, they kept asking questions about how I felt about different things, and Inoichi-san looked at me strangely, he kept flickering between assessing me and wanting to do nothing with me. I knew I didn't talk like a three-year-old but lots of kids were prodigies in this world, Sakumo-san constantly boasted about how young Kakashi-kun started walking and talking, I wasn't too special in that regard, and if I was the daughter of an Uchiha then I was likely on par for my age. The Nara's made me laugh, Aikido Nara was a bit of a mother bear type, and definitely the head of her household, Shikai Nara seemed the stereotype Nara, lazy but clearly intelligent, he seemed to regard me as a person regards a particularly special plant. Shikaku Nara, with fresh scars marring his face, didn't seem to know what to do with me. Childcare was obviously not a Nara specialisation.

Poor Shikamaru.

…

The rest of my birthday went by without issue, and I found myself excited for Christmas. It would have been less than a week away, except I realised that there was no Christmas here. None of the festive spirit I was used to, there would be no festive meal shared with family, no cheesy jokes, no paper crowns, no food coma. And for the first time since being reborn, I missed my other family. I missed Mum and Dad. My brothers and sister. I missed the arguments, the banter, the snide jokes, the warm hugs and the quiet evenings. For the first time, I missed Dads long storied from his life, and Mums nagging about the odd jobs we hadn't done. It was the first time I truly cried for the life I lost. The people I would never see again.

On the 20th of December, at the tender age of three, I cried.

Great heaving sobs that Tou-san could do to ease. No hugging, or hushing, or soft whispers could stop me. An unbearable sorrow weighed down on me as I cried, I cried long past my throat hurting, long past my voice going scratchy, long past my lungs aching.

I ended up collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you for the reviews so far. Thank you fluffpenguin, calcu22, thinkofanyname, Pika5490, DarkDust27, Kyrie Twilight, and everyone who had favourited and followed the story so far.

 _If you aren't in the moment, you are either looking forward to uncertainty or back to pain and regret – Jim Carrey_

Chapter 3

On December 25th I woke up in the hospital, my Tou-san was slumped next to my bed, holding my hand in his. His eyes had dark purple bags under them, his skin was pale, and his breath seemed uneven. He wasn't at peace in his sleep. I didn't know how long I had truly been asleep. I looked at Tou-san again, he seemed so tired. _I'm sorry Tou-san I didn't mean to scare you._ The hospital bed was what I expected, it was neat with a pale beige sheet on it. Two flat pillows supported me. The room wasn't very big, but it probably could have held another patient in it if needed, but currently there was only me with Tou-san. It was peaceful, I could hear the birds outside, and the room was bright despite the seasonal overcast. I remained silent, left with my thought.

…

"I'll be back soon, okay Sayu-chan?" Jirou kissed his daughter on her forehead. His eyes were worried, he looked over the girl, taking in her small form and her bandaged throat. He woke up to her just staring out the window and wanted to make her more comfortable. Sayuri nodded, smiling softly. Jirou looked at Sayuri one more time before he left.

…

Kakashi entered the hospital room. It was quiet, too quiet. The girl he knew as loud and rambunctious was sitting on the bed looking out the window. Her throat was wrapped up in bandages, the hospital gown made her look smaller than she actually was. She was on her own, her Otou-san was probably going to get some food and comfort items. Her hair was loose, hanging around her face, her hands were sitting on top of her blanket, lax. His Otou-san had suggested he bring some flowers to help liven the room that Sayuri was in. When Kakashi went to the flower shop he was met by Inoichi Yamanaka, upon asking for advice he had to explain that he didn't see Sayuri as anything more than a sister, and Inoichi was a bit of a pervert for thinking any differently. He left with a bunch of yellow roses, seeing the bland room he was glad for the splash of colour.

"Hi, Sayuri-san." He whispered, nervous to scare the girl from her daze.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun. How are you?" Her voice was hoarse, it crackled and was barely more than a whisper. She winced when she spoke, before trying to clear her throat a bit.

"You're in hospital but you're asking me how I am? What a sense of humour you have." He tried to joke, to lighten the mood, but it fell flat.

"Hmmm"

"I got you some flowers. Yamanaka-san said that you'd probably like them." Kakashi presented the roses.

"Yellow roses. Friendship. Thank you." A twitch of a smile crossed her face. She paused, seemingly thinking about something. "Did you know that I used to be named after a flower?"

"You _are_ named after a flower. A lily."

"No, before. I used to be called Azalea, I had a mum and dad, and two brothers and a sister." She sounded angry, or disappointed, determined, maybe even a little sad. But most of all she sounded resigned.

"What do you mean? You don't have any siblings."

"Do you believe in reincarnation Kakashi-kun? The idea that after you die you could be forced back into the world. That the memories of a previous life could haunt you, make you ache for a world, a time, you can't return to. I can remember them. All of them. Every laugh, every tear, every agreement and resolution. What I wanted to do with my life, my dreams, my nightmares, my hopes, my fears. I can remember my family, my friends. I can even remember dying."

"What? How? Why?" Kakashi tried to swallow his fear and shock, but a bit still managed to escape into his voice.

"If I knew the answer to even one of those questions I might not have had a breakdown." Her tone was sarcastic, it held an undertone that no child should have.

"What happened?"

"Today would have been a national holiday. One where family gets together, there's food and gifts and games, a sense of closeness. After my birthday the other week I was waiting for Christmas, but then I began to realize the Christmas isn't a thing here, then I remembered what I was missing. Then I thought about what I left behind, and for the first time I grieved for my family, for my life." Her voice cracked at the end, Kakashi winced hearing her speak, to think that this girl, this child in the eyes of all others was dealing with this on her own.

"How did you die?" He cringed at the abrasive question. "If you don't mind."

"I was caught in an attack. I was on holiday with a friend when someone blew themselves up in the name of a religion that claims peace, in an act of cowardice. A piece of shrapnel tore through me, I bled to death as my friend cried. Cried for help, cried my name. Cried for me to survive. I felt my blood leave my body, my lungs struggle for breath, my sight go dark. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye." The room was silent as the depth of those statements weighed down on Kakashi.

"What was your family like?" He wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible, and he wanted to gather as much information as possible to prove the validity of her claim.

"I was one of four children. I had an older brother, a younger brother and a younger sister. My older brother was like you, a genius. He was smarter than I could ever hope to be, but he didn't boast, he teased, but he never put me down. I used to ask him all the stupid questions I could just to annoy him. He worked for the government and was trying to get into the military, but I think he would have been happy with the job he had. But he could have been anything he wanted. My younger brother was also smart, but he was people smart. He had a way of making people feel good about themselves, he could convince a Suna-nin to buy sand. He wanted to go into trade, I imagine that he would have worked his way up to the top of any business he worked in. My little sister was a special sort, she didn't want to be like the rest of us, but she was, in her own way. Sharp with a mean streak a mile wide and tongue as sharp as razors. She was going into psychology, I wonder what she would make of me now.

"My Mum was the more obvious place our sadistic side came from, she had a sharp mind, quick wit and an eye for weakness. She was the kind of woman I aspired to be, she didn't let people take the better of her, but she was never cruel to me or my siblings, though my older brother and her never got along, they liked to be in charge to ever let the other win. But I was like her in a way I that she never truly liked, shy, and quiet, to myself. Hoarding my every secret and issue like it was a treasure I had to keep. She saw this and tried her best to help me, but it was my Dad who knew how to reach me." Sayuri had to pause, her throat was dry and scratchy. Kakashi handed her a drink, wondering where Jirou was. "My Dad was a great man. He knew when to tell me jokes, or to be serious with me. He hugged me when I cried and petted my hair when I just didn't want to talk. He used to tell me what I needed to hear and repeat it every time I forgot. A smart man who could think of a million ways to tell me something." Sayuri was crying now, not the fat sobs that landed her in the hospital, but silent tears that escaped her control. "I can still remember that on long drives we used to talk about anything and everything. He used to tell me about his life, he wrote me his stories. He wrote his life down for me, me, not my brothers or sister, but me. And now I'll never get to see how that story ends. I might end up a part of it, and I'll never get to know.

"Kakashi, I miss them. I miss my family. I miss the life I used to have. I miss the arguing and the bickering. I miss my brothers teasing me and my sister. And I regret, Kakashi I regret so much." Sayuri finally stopped, and Kakashi stood there, silent, unsure, taking in everything. It was a lot for the five-year-old to take in, but there was a reason he was a genius, it didn't make perfect sense, and would require some research to confirm her claim, but her story wasn't impossible.

Kakashi sat next to the crying Sayuri, taking her hand in his and looking at her.

"I could be beside you, so you can be strong, so you don't have to leave your family behind again. I could help you get ready for the Academy so that it won't happen to you again. I could tease you if it'd help, and you have your Otou-san and Okaa-san and Oji-san, we are your family."

"You could be my big brother." Came the weak reply.

"Yeah and even if things go wrong I'll be there to protect you. I never wanted a sister, but I couldn't do better than you." Kakashi poked Sayuri, she laughed, and in that moment Kakashi knew that everything would be okay, that Sayuri would get better. "Come on Imouto, no more tears."

"Does that mean I can call you Nii-san? Kashi-nii?"

"Yeah, but only if you promise not to cry anymore."

"I can't promise that. But I can promise that I'll talk to you about it."

"That works."

…

When Jirou Akiyama returned to the hospital with medic approved broth and Sayuri's favourite blanket, he found his daughter snuggled up to a sleeping Kakashi Hatake. A bouquet of yellow roses left haphazardly on the seat next to the bed. His daughter looked particularly small in that moment, she barely filled half the bed on her own, even with Kakashi they both looked so small.

The sound of Sayuri's sobs would haunt Jirou for as long as he lived, he hoped to never feel such hopelessness ever again, he hoped he was never in a position where all he could was watch his daughter, his only child, cry to the point of collapse. He watched his daughter sleep next to her friend, on gently brushed her hair, just sitting next to her, knowing that all their problems could be dealt with later.

In her sleep, Sayuri smiled.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

A.N. I'm ill while I'm writing this, I've got a rotten cold.

 _A father is a sons first hero and a daughters first love. - Anon_

 _..._

Omake – Chapter 3.5

Kakashi went to the library, he couldn't believe everything Sayuri said at face value. The idea of reincarnation seemed a bit much, but she had known so much about this 'Azalea', about her life, her family, about the world she grew up in. There had to be more information about it somewhere, and the Village library was the best place to start. The lady behind the desk gave Kakashi a sceptical glance when he asked for books as scrolls on the matter.

With reading material in hand Kakashi wet to researching, a couple of the books were useless, just saying that reincarnation might be possible but highly unlikely, and there would be no way of knowing. One scroll held a theory that since chakra didn't really every go away, it was possible that a person may have the same chakra as someone else, but didn't say anything about their memories, just that some key traits might be handed down, but even then, it said reincarnation takes at least 500 years, but the world the Sayuri talked about was nothing like what he had known, and there was no mention of it in any history document he could find.

He spent all day in the library before he was greeted by a guest. The tall man sat opposite Kakashi, he looked at the books and scrolls that the boy had surrounded himself with and smirked.

"Looking to come back from death Little Scarecrow?" The man picked up one of the books and began flicking through it.

"Don't call me that Jiraiya, and no, it's something my friend said to me. It got me interested." Kakashi carried on with his books, ignoring the overdramatic aghast faced the Sannin pulled.

"So rude, Kakashi-kun. So, what did your friend say that's got you interested in all this? Sakumo never said anything. And which friend? It's not that strange one is it, the loud one?"

"No, he's not my friend, it was Sayuri-chan. She's in hospital right now."

"Oh?" The Sannin had not met the young girl, but Sakumo had nothing but nice things to say about her. "What happened?"

"She said she died."

"What? That sounds serious," Jiraiya looked more closely at the books that Kakashi was studying "are you trying figure out how the iryou-nin helped her? You need medical books for that."

"No, she said she died before. Before she was Sayuri. I want to know if what she said was the truth or if she needs some help."

"Hmmm. Well these won't help," Jiraiya got up from the table and gestured for Kakashi to follow him "the Village doesn't really have a lot of information on that sort of thing, nearly no one does."

"But you do?"

"The toads do." He walked on a bit, out of the library and started heading towards one of the training grounds. "They are probably the best source for any information about rebirth, reincarnation and prophecies. Your Otou-san would agree with me on that." They walked further, nearing an empty training ground. "What did your little friend tell you anyway?"

"She told me a lot about her family, she used to have a big one, she said she wants me to be her brother. She told me how she died."

"What happened?" So Kakashi repeated everything Sayuri told him in the hospital, about her life, her family and her death. He felt a bit bad, for telling her secrets to someone she didn't know, but Kakashi knew that if anyone could confirm her story it would be the Sannin. They reached the training ground, Jiraiya went to one side and bite his thumb. "Summoning-no-jutsu!" With a puff of smoke a toad appeared.

"Yes Jiraiya-chan?" The old toad looked Jiraiya then at Kakashi "Who's the tadpole?"

"Pa, this is Kakashi-kun and he has a story you need to hear." Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and encouraged him to tell Sayuri's story again, he did so, looking curiously at the toad named Pa.

"Hmmm. An interesting story tadpole, but why am I here?"

"Is it possible Pa? Could this girl have been reborn?"

"Of course it's possible Brat. It's just a matter of how long her soul has been waiting. Did she say where she was from?"

"No. But it didn't sound like anywhere I recognised. But she made it sound like it was before the Warring States Era."

"Is it possible to meet the girl? Ask her some questions?" The toad looked towards Kakashi, a glint of interest in his eye.

"Not right now. She's in the hospital, she came to realisation about her life and cried her throat raw, and after she told me about her life her throat got worse. The doctors said that she shouldn't talk at all until they're happy that she won't cause any more damage." Kakashi frowned at the thought about the warning doctors gave, and the glare he got from basically every adult in that hospital room.

...

Jiraiya came by the hospital late at night, it was scarily easy to sneak in, he'd have to tell someone to up the security. He came upon the room he was looking for, the girl inside was still on her own. She was a small thing, but at three she wouldn't be expected to be too big. Jiraiya smiled softly looking at her, it's clear to see why Sakumo took a liking to the child, she was adorable. She was sleeping on her side, her little fists next to her face. Her body curled up in a little ball, deep even breaths coming from her mouth. She seemed just like any other innocent three-year-old.

He couldn't believe what Kakashi had told him. The girl didn't really look all that special, and beside some advance intelligence, which could be brushed off as being an Uchiha, there was nothing that would indicate that the girl had had a previous life.

Pa _had_ said that it was possible, and if this was the first time that she's realised what it meant for her then there was likely to more to happen to her in the future.

At least the girl seemed kind, and had a genuine interest in making bonds with people of Konoha, particularly Kakashi and Sakumo. He'd keep an eye for her, and try to get more information about her past life.

…

Sakumo returned from a mission only a couple of days after Sayuri was entered into the hospital. He stopped by the Akiyama home to check in with Jirou, he had to be going half mad with his daughter in the hospital. Hanae was on a mission, so Jirou had to deal with it on his own. Sakumo felt a twinge of sympathy, he remembered the first time Kakashi got sick after Emi, his wife, died, he was a nervous wreck. The fact that there was no discernible reason for why Sayuri cried herself into such a state must have made it so much worse.

"Hey Jirou." The man just nodded in return, before letting out a deep sigh. "How bad was it?"

"Her throat is bad, but it's an easy fix. She should be out in a few days. Kakashi-kun sat with her for a while, I'm glad that they get along, it eases my mind to know she's not alone when I can't be there. He should be with her now in fact."

"I'll head by the hospital in a bit then. How are you?"

"She scared me. She was fine and then she was crying, it was such a heart-breaking sound Sakumo, like a parent who's lost a child, or someone whose entire world had been ripped from them. And I couldn't get her to stop, she just, kept, crying. When she finally collapsed, I can't describe it Sakumo, my heart sunk, I couldn't breathe, for a brief moment I thought she was gone, that whatever happened was going to take her from me. I had never felt so relieved when the doctors said that she would be alright.

"I've had to organise meetings with the psychology specialists, to try and make sure that the issue is addressed. I've also sent a message to Hanae letting her know, and Jiraiya-sama came by and said that he'd tell Ichi-nii. I hate to think what Hanae will say."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Hanae will understand that there was nothing you could do. I'll be heading to the hospital, want me to pass along a message for Sayuri-chan?"

"No, I'll be visiting later anyway." Sakumo nodded and headed off.

…

At the hospital Sakumo saw Kakashi reading to Sayuri, admittedly the book was a very Kakashi choice, a released history of the warring states era. Sayuri seemed to be enjoying it none the less.

"Enjoying your book Kashi-kun?" Joked Sakumo. Kakashi looked annoyed at being interrupted. "What's the book about then Little Scarecrow?"

"About the initial clashes between the Uchiha and Senju clans, I thought Sayu-chan would be interested in the history of her Okaa-sans clan. And don't call me 'Scarecrow', Jiraiya called me that when he saw me."

"Well there are no crows here, so you're doing your job."

"Why honourable Okaa-san let you name me I'll never understand." His response was completely deadpan, but there was clearly annoyance on his face. Sayuri smiled at the interaction, but Kakashi seemed to know what her train of thought was. "Now Sayu-chan will call me 'Scarecrow' as well."

"So it's Sayu-chan now? When did that happen?"

"Sayu-chan has decided that she needs an aniki, so now she's my imouto."

"Shouldn't I get to decide if I have another child?" Kakashi looked at Sayuri, she cocked her head at him, looking like a confused puppy. She shrugged.

"You're her Oji-san, so she's your niece, not your child." Sakumo smiled at the two children, pleased with their interactions. "Is there a reason you're here Otou-san?"

"Aren't you happy I'm here? Did you want more time with Sayu-chan? I could leave." Sakumo teased, enjoying the glare that his son gave him.

"Otou-san, I'm glad you're here, but why?"

"Sayu-chan is my friend too. Aren't you Sayu-chan?" Sayuri nodded, a big smile on her face. "So why wouldn't I visit my friend then Kashi-kun?"

"Fine." Kakashi returned to his reading. Sakumo sat next to Sayuri, giving her a soft smile as he patted her hand.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon in that manner, until they were joined by Jirou. Sayuri shone a bright smile to her father, and moved closer to Sakumo to make space for him on the bed. Jirou joined his daughter and his friend, putting his arm around Sayuri, holding her close. Kakashi looked at the three of them, before a look from Sakumo encouraged him to join them.

The four of them sat on the bed, the fathers struck up a conversation that Sayuri couldn't join and Kakashi didn't care to. Sayuri began to play with Kakashi's hair, just letting the silver locks flow through her fingers. Jirou did the same to her. After a couple of hours Sayuri feel asleep, hugging Kakashi to herself, leaning on Jirou.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Sakumo murmured, keeping his voice low.

"Hmm. Thank you for coming Sakumo." Jirou started to untangle himself from his daughter.

"You're basically family Jirou. You, Sayuri-chan, Ichirou and Hanae are all the Kakashi-kun and I have. I'm glad that Kakashi has Sayuri-chan, that he has the chance to see her as a sister, that she's making that bond with him." Sakumo smiled at Sayuri and Kakashi, she seemed reluctant to let him go and whined a little when Sakumo began to move Kakashi out of her grip.

With his child in his arms Sakumo walked with Jirou out of the room. They moved quietly, shutting the door gently and not saying a word as they left the hospital.

Out in the night air the two fathers walked at a sedentary pace. Sakumo enjoyed holding Kakashi, just savouring just spending time with his son. It was a cold night, but the sky was clear and Sakumo could see the stars. Jirou was looking at the moon, he felt better for spending time with Sayuri, for seeing that she was alright, it still scared him to see her cry as she did, but Sayuri was strong, she would get better.

At a seemingly random crossroad, the two fathers nodded each other, and went their separate ways. Going to their homes, happier for how they spent their day.


	5. Chapter 4

_Pain is temporary. Quitting is forever. – Louis Armstrong_

Chapter 4

Sayuri was released from the hospital on December 30th, just in time for Hanae Akiyama to return home. She wasn't impressed to find out that her only daughter had been in the hospital while she had been away on a mission and unable to help or look after said child. Hanae didn't blame Jirou for the incident, she couldn't, he had been just as helpless and he was there. It was moments like after she returned home that Hanae regretted going on so many missions. She missed her daughters' third birthday and following mental break. Since her entry into the hospital though, Hanae noticed that Sayuri seemed to have a regular follower. Not including the mental health doctors. Kakashi Hatake came by every day, with a book to read Sayuri, since she got banned from talking as she had managed to damage her throat more in the hour that Jirou was gone getting a meal that was medically approved and better tasting than the mush the hospital served.

Jirou told Hanae all about the silver-haired boy who visited. Hanae wasn't close to the Hatake family, they ran in different circles in the shinobi world, however, Ichirou was close to Sakumo Hatake, they took their Chunin Exams together when Ichirou's team was a member short. The bond stayed strong for years, leading to Ichirou being named Kakashi's Godfather. When introduced to Jirou, Sakumo made instant friends with the man. The two men finding similarities in personalities despite their careers. When Sayuri was born Sakumo came bearing all the gifts the new parents could need. Without second thought Sakumo was named Sayuri's Godfather. Sakumo was all the family needed in a friend, he was an emergency babysitter, a source of wisdom, a provider of entertainment, and whatever Sakumo couldn't be Kakashi was. The smaller Hatake took on the role of a sibling without being asked or really trying. Hanae really appreciated that Kakashi came to visit even after Sayuri left the hospital, that he still read to her every once in a while.

"I'm going to teach you to do my hair."

"Like you forced Yamanaka-san?"

"How could _**I**_ a three-year-old force a thirteen-year-old to do anything?" _That's my girl,_ Hanae thought, a smirk lining her face, _deny it with an obvious gap in logic._ Watching the two bicker reminded Hanae of her own childhood back in the Uchiha compound, with her cousins. Remembering her family Hanae frowned slightly, but continued to watch the two children.

The Hatake heir sighed as he began to braid Sayuri's hair.

…

It would be a lie to say that New Year passed without ceremony. While I wasn't allowed to join in with the festivities for fear of damaging my throat more, I wasn't alone. Kakashi-nii stayed with me, allowing Tou-san and Okaa-san to go out and enjoy the evening. Sakumo-san offered to stay with us but Kashi-nii claimed that he would be able to look after the two of us for a few hours. We stayed in the house together.

Kashi-nii brushed my hair as we watched the sun set, we could hear the festival in the distance, could smell the delicious scent of street food wafting through the air, but we stayed sitting on the back porch of the house, just watching the sky. It was nice. Kashi-nii hadn't said anything in a while. Since my emotional explosion at the hospital, Kakashi-nii had taken the role of a brother with ease. I think he'd have been great with an actual sibling, every day in the hospital he would read to me, ninja scrolls, ninja stories, mission reports from the war, ones that had been released anyway. I decided during my stay that I was going to teach Kakashi-nii some stories from my last life if only to try and create an imagination in the boy. Sitting in my home the sky turned dark, and the first flash of colour exploded in the sky.

On the 31st of December, as the fireworks that signaled the beginning of the New Year began, Kakashi-nii and I sat on the back porch, in silence, and watched the display happen.

…

The New Year started with a crash, literally. Tou-san had just been approved to open a café and had dropped a large pot of some kind of sauce on the floor and had to hold back his swears, by physically biting his tongue. Tou-san came up the _brilliant_ idea to open a café for the ninja of Konoha. The idea came to him after Ichi-Oji came back from a particularly tense mission and complained that there really wasn't anywhere for a ninja to relax. Sure there were a few bars, some restaurants, but not really a place to just spend time and not do anything. So Tou-san decided that he had some time on his hands and some money he could invest and went and bought a building near the Hokage Mountain, hired a crew to get it to standard and was now working on a menu for the café.

Bless Tou-san and his need to help his older brother, to the point that other people could forget that he was a clan head. Tou-san was good at delegating work among the clan, only having to the deal with the most important stuff and occasional meeting himself. He tried to rope Okaa-san into helping with the café, but all she could do was give suggestions for rules that the staff to follow, and some layout ideas that she thought would help make the café appeal to shinobi. Tou-san tried to implement all he could but knew that it would a bit of trial and error until he found what was needed to make the café thrive. The café was due to open in early March, just Okaa-sans birthday. I was helping Tou-san with the menu, wishing that I could have added some of my old favourite foods, but to introduce them randomly would just create questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. I felt like pizza would be a great addition to any diet.

Kashi-nii started to train me a bit as well, just some basic taijutsu, not a lot because I was too small physically to do much. Sakumo-san had also helped with my training when he was around. Kakashi-nii now stayed with my family more now, since Sakumo-san was taking longer missions again. It was nice having him there, it was like he was my real brother. I teased him about his mask, and then from the one time, I saw them again during dinner, his little doggy canines, well not so little anymore, one of his adult teeth was coming through so it made the canine a bit bigger, it was hilarious. It was worth the unimpressed glares I got. After dinner, we played games while Tou-san worked on the finer aspects of opening the café.

"Are you going to work in the café?"

"I'm going to be a ninja, I won't have time."

"What about being clan heir? Your uncle isn't clan head because he's a shinobi."

"Guess Tou-san and Okaa-san will have to make me a baby brother or sister." I laughed, I'd love a sibling, not that Kakashi-nii wasn't great, but it'd be nice to have a younger sibling too. I heard Tou-san choke on the air in the kitchen. _Yes, Tou-san, think about making me a sibling, I know you'll enjoy the process._ Kakashi-nii raised an eyebrow at me as I chuckled lowly under my breath. The rest of the night was spent with Tou-san muttering to himself about expanding the family and sneaky innocent comments. I know that this night would be brought up again in the future if I ever decided to have children of my own.

It would just be a question of if it would be Kakashi-nii or Tou-san who would bring it up.

The rest of January and February passed by without fanfare, Okaa-san had a quiet birthday, with only family present. It rained on Okaa-sans birthday, not a lot, just that ongoing misty rain. Okaa-san hadn't been around much before her birthday. If it wasn't for the pictures on the wall I probably would have had issues recognizing what Okaa-san looked like. I know it hurt Tou-san that it took me a minute to react to seeing Okaa-san when she came home. So when on the 1st of March, at the opening of 'Tree-dition', _So punny Tou-san,_ seeing Okaa-san standing next to Tou-san, his arm around her as she leaned against him, just content to just be next to him.

The opening wasn't a grand event, ninja tend to not like anything new too much. A few civilians showed up, and I recognized a couple Akimichi families, probably to review the café. I was dressed up in a nice pale pink kimono with a purple obi. The kimonos and yukatas would be what I would miss when I became a ninja, they weren't really activity friendly. Tou-san did my hair up to match his with a small braid hidden within a larger braid tied off with a purple ribbon in a bow.

We didn't have a lot of staff, that may change in the future but for now, we had Kenzo-san, Momo-san, Suzuki-san and Nanae-san. Kenzo-san was our main chef, he did the few meal dishes we would do and the savoury snacks. Momo-san did our sweet deserts and snacks, she occasionally helped waitress as well as she made most of the larger snacks in the morning, and would only need to do small details during the rest of the day. Suzuki-san and Nanae-san were the waitresses. Suzuki-san reminded me of a battle axe, she was an older woman, and apparently an ex-kunoichi, she had a hard face and ice blue eyes, but she had the best morbid humour I had yet to encounter. Nanae-san, by comparison, was a motherly type, kind eyes and a bit of extra weight that no kunoichi would be caught dead with. She was purely civilian, a mother of two herself with plans for a third. Kenzo-san made me laugh though, upon meeting him he told Tou-san that I was too skinny and too smart, he blamed my Okaa-san. Momo-san seemed quite love struck, apparently, she saw working as the café as training for her future husband, she too was a kunoichi, but decided that she'd rather be a housewife, just a really strong one. Suzuki-san said that I'd be brilliant as a kunoichi, that she saw a glint in my eyes that would one day scare men.

I rather liked Suzuki-san.

Momo-san and Suzuki-san had told Tou-san that they may be called in for work at any time as they were both still on the reserve registers. Tou-san just made sure that he had some people he could contact at short notice if needed, and put forward a standing D-ranked mission for helpers around the café.

March also brought about the first of the genin mock exams and revision sessions. Kakashi-nii was confident, he knew he could graduate early anyway, so despite not having even completed a full year at the Academy Kakashi entered himself into the exam. Sakumo-san was proud, as expected, of his son and would tell everyone and anyone about 'his son the genius'.

"What about friends? Won't you be leaving people behind?" I asked Kashi-nii as we sat in the staffroom of the café. Sakumo-san was on a mission and Tou-san was helping in the café, or at least trying to.

"No, there were a couple of kids who wanted to fight me all the time. One was that Gai kid, apparently I upset him at the entrance exam. The other is the dead last, some Uchiha kid." Probably Obito. "And the girls kept blushing instead of talking to me." Those poor fan girls. "Some of the older children are alright, but we don't talk much." He shrugged, not really bothered by the people in his class.

"Well do you know enough for the exam?" I hated my childish voice at moments like this, Kakashi-nii respected that I had an older mind, but it was hard to prove it when I sounded like a Munchkin from Oz.

"Yeah, Otou-san taught me bits so that I would be sure to pass."

"Anything you can show me?"

"We did the Transformation Jutsu first. It's called Henge no Jutsu." He put his hands up and after a look of concentration the Hokage was standing in front of me.

"Cool! How did you do that?!" With a poof, the image of the Hokage disappeared and Kakashi-nii reappeared.

"It's about molding your chakra into a thin layer over your skin, holding it there and forcing it into the shape at the front of your mind. Otou-san said it's actually the easiest of the three Academy jutsus." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal that he was a genius.

"Could I give it a go?" Maybe being reborn could give me some kind of advantage in this, like extra spirit energy or something. Kakashi-nii shrugged again and moved away to give me some space. I put my hands and fingers into the same position I saw Kashi-nii make and paused,

Deep breathe in. Eyes closed.

I felt my chakra, deep inside me. Swirling slowly.

I tried to move it.

Nothing.

"It's not working."

"Just try again."

I tried again, brow creasing in concentration.

It shifted.

"I felt something."

"Do it again."

Then it lashed out.

 _ **PAIN!**_

It hurt! Why did it hurt?!

 _I'm dying!_

 _Oh, God! Please not again!_

I think I'm screaming. Or Kakashi is screaming. I'm blinded by white. All I can hear is ringing.

 _Why does it hurt?_

I can feel hands on me, I'm being moved. Have I stopped screaming yet? There are more voices. What's happening?

Then suddenly...

Black.


	6. Chapter 5

_Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it. – Charles R. Swindoll_

Chapter 5

Kakashi didn't know what happened. Sayuri was just doing a basic jutsu, she looked like every other kid in his class, just smaller. Then suddenly she seemed to spark or crackle, and then she was on the ground. Her voice was inhuman, it was so loud, so haunting. She was screaming. No words, just horrific screams. Sayuri's eyes were open so wide, but Kakashi could only see the whites of her eyes. She was convulsing and all he could do was stare on in horror.

Jirou-san came bursting in. He took one look at Sayuri and went white, a small whining sound escaped his throat. Two ninjas followed him in, Kakashi didn't recognise them, but they scooped up Sayuri and took off. Kakashi was left, still looking at the floor where Sayuri fell.

"What happened?" It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. "What happened to my daughter?" There was so much fear, so much pain in that question.

"I don't know. I… I…" Kakashi choked, shocked, scared, _terrified_ about the fate of his friend. Jirou didn't stay for more of an answer, he fled the room, heading for the hospital.

Kakashi stayed, still stuck on the spot.

His hands started to shake, clenched in fists, tears escaping from his dark grey eyes. A keening sound left his throat as he fell to his knees. Finally able to _breathe._ He was scared, he didn't know what happened. All he knew that his friend, his closest and really _only_ friend was most likely in the hospital and would probably never want to see him again. If she even survived whatever it was that happened.

Kakashi finally managed to make himself move. It was slow, he got himself out of the staffroom, the café and finally began to make his way to the hospital. He didn't hear his classmates call after him, didn't see Maito Dai look him in concern. Didn't feel the rain that started to pelt him as he sluggishly moved.

…

Jirou was beginning to hate hospitals. He always saw his brother in the worst state there. His wife would only ever be there if she was near death. His last visit had been his daughter, his sweet little girl who giggled when he made silly faces, had cried herself to exhaustion for no apparent reason. Now. Now he had to sit in the waiting area not knowing the fate of that same daughter. He heard her scream. He didn't know what would haunt him for longer, her cries, her screams or her on the floor, convulsing. And knowing that he was once again helpless.

The hospital seemed colder than it had been before, a sense of dread hanging over Jirou, wondering what he would tell Hanae when she came home. What he would tell Ichirou, Sakumo. Time seemed to stop or stretch on for hours. Either way, it dragged on painfully.

Jirou didn't look up when someone sat next to him. He recognised the small form of Kakashi Hatake, Jirou couldn't bring himself to even look at or be angry at the boy, so exhausted by his worry. The silence was both comforting and oppressing. Jirou couldn't move, could barely blink, other people entered the hospital, people visiting, people having check-ups. Ninja being rushed in for surgeries.

He knew that a few hours had gone by, it was painful waiting. Agonising. Finally, a doctor came out, looked over the waiting room, clipboard in hand.

"Akiyama Sayuri family?" The doctor called out. Jirou jumped up and was quickly followed by Kakashi. "Relations?"

"I'm her father," Jirou responded quickly.

"I'm her…her friend." Kakashi was less sure. The doctor glanced down at Kakashi dubiously but nodded in acceptance.

"She's alive. She's breathing on her own. Can we asked what happened, the ninja that brought her in didn't explain it to us?"

"I…we… she wanted to know how to do the transformation jutsu. I…I showed her. It's meant to be easy. I learnt it in the academy." Kakashi was a stuttering and shaking mess as he replied. The doctor glared a bit at the boy but softened slightly when it was clear that Kakashi was on the brink of tears.

"As I said, she's alive. We'll be letting you in to see her. Don't touch her." The warning was clear but confusing.

"Why?" Jirou's voice cracked slightly. His fists clenching, arms shaking.

"I'll explain it when we get to her room." The doctor led them through the halls, his pace even. They stopped in front of a door, they weren't in ICU, but it was the area of the hospital that meant that patients were under a more intensive watch than other patients.

"Is Sayu-chan alright?" Kakashi asked, his voice was so small. The daughter answer, he just opened the door and walked into the room.

Sayuri was again tucked into a hospital bed, only slightly bigger than the last time she was in one. The hospital gown still swamping her small body. She wasn't bandaged this time, but there was clearly nothing close to her either.

"Akiyama-san seemed to experience chakra backlash. Her main coils are intact, but her tenketsu are badly damaged, and her pathways have been fried raw. She will still be able to live a normal and healthy life, but I would strongly advise against allowing her to become a ninja. Looking at how her chakra system has developed it was likely that this would have happened to her anyway, it's actually better that this happened now, while she's so young, it gives her body chance to adapt and recover. If she had been older it was possible that her coils would have been damaged as well. We'll be looking into _why_ she developed the way she did, but it seems likely that it was due to something that happened while she was in the womb."

"That doesn't explain why I can't hold my baby girl Sensei."

"The damage has had some unexpected side effects. Apparently, Akiyama-san would have had lightning nature chakra if it had developed properly. While trying to help her Akiyama-san literally shocked a couple of the healers. Her skin seems to be able to give off small amounts of lightning release through contact, nothing lethal, yet. Until we can identify where the issue lies we will have to restrict the contact she has, to prevent any injuries to herself or others." The doctor flipped through the pages on the clipboard, adding some notes to a page, probably information about how Sayuri ended up in the hospital, and what she did to injure her chakra pathways.

"When will she wake up?" Kakashi asked.

"She should be waking up either later today or early tomorrow. We had to put her under when it became clear that the intensity of her electricity became stronger as she got more stressed, she started to become a serious danger to the other healers." The doctor didn't wait for any more questions, he simply bowed out. Time moved slowly, there wasn't even the ticking of a clock to track the passing of time. Jirou sat in the seat provided, resting his head in his hands. He finally let the tears he had been holding back, fall. Kakashi discovered that Sayuri got her crying style from Jirou.

Something he never wanted to know.

…

Sayuri didn't wake up that night. Ichirou Akiyama came by shortly after midnight, he sat in the room for a while, before he forced Jirou to leave for the night, but Kakashi stayed. There was no one to force him home, Sakumo wasn't there to be worried about him. He stayed in the corner of the room. Alone with his thoughts in the dark of night. Kakashi didn't sleep, he just sat in the hospital chair, oblivious to the nurses and doctors that came in to check on Sayuri.

When the sun began to rise did Sayuri finally stir. It was a slow process, her face creased up first, she turned her face away from the window. Kakashi moved closer and went to reach out to hold her hand when her remembered what the doctor had said and moved back to his chair.

"Nnnn~." Sayuri turned slightly on the bed, her eyes fluttering slightly as she woke. It took her a moment for her to focus. "Kashi-nii?" Her voice was hoarse. "What happened?" She looked around the room. "Where's Tou-san?"

"Jirou-san was escorted home just after midnight but Ichirou-san. He should be coming back soon." Kakashi stayed neutral.

"Kashi-nii? What's wrong? Can I have some water?" Kakashi handed Sayuri a glass of water before moving away again.

"…"

"Kashi-nii?"

"…" He looked away. "You can't be a ninja anymore." He breathed. "I ruined your dream." He clenched his fists.

"What?"

"Doing the henge, the transformation jutsu, did something to ruin you tenketsu and fried your chakra pathways. You can't channel your chakra safely. The doctors believe that you'll be able to live a normal life, but you could never be an active ninja." Kakashi looked close to crying again.

"Oh."

"'Oh', that's all you can say?! 'Oh'!? What about your dream? About being strong enough so that you don't get hurt again?" Kakashi shouted, his mask couldn't hide how red his face got. "I just told you that you can't be a ninja and all you can say is 'Oh'!"

"I…I don't… I mean…I…"

"You told me how you died. How you wanted to be strong enough that it didn't happen again."

"Kashi-nii, I…"

"Don't call me that! I deserve to be your friend, let alone allow you to call me brother. I hurt you."

"You didn't…"

"I did. It's my fault…"

There was a silence that took over the room. Sayuri didn't know what to say, she was numb, shocked. Kakashi had retreated further into himself, turning into the corner, looking away from the bed.

"Did you know that my brother, my older brother, tried to kill me… several times." She broke the silence. "The first time was just pushing me down the stairs, but that wasn't the end of it. He tried to drown me, he held my head under the water and just laughed. Another time he bashed my head against various hard surfaces, he only stopped that because he was caught. And that all happened before I was five. Before I learnt to swim he pushed me from off a small cliff into the sea, my Dad had to jump in after me to save me."

"How could you love him, still want to call him brother after all that?"

"When I was at my most scared, most hurt, he would protect me. He tried to look after me, when he could." Kakashi didn't respond, he kept looking away, he hadn't even moved. "Do you want to know the difference between him and you" There was an extended pause, Sayuri took that as a positive. "He wanted to do me harm, he grew out of it, but for a period of time, he wanted me dead. You don't. What's happened was an accident. Accidents happen, you didn't know that it would happen. I never forgave my brother fully for what he did to me, but I forgive you." Kakashi jolted. "I don't know why you're so far away, but I'd love to give you a hug.

"You are my brother Kakashi-nii, but you're not like he was. You wanted me to do well, you wanted me to succeed. Kashi-nii, please. Don't leave me because of this. I need you to help me, I need you to look after me. I need my brother." Her voice was pleading, cracking slightly, tears tracking down her face.

"I'm not a good brother."

"There's no such thing."

"I got you hurt."

"It was an accident.

"I'll probably do it again."

"You won't mean to."

"Your Otou-san doesn't like me anymore."

"We can fix that."

"Why won't let me leave?!" He burst, finally looking at Sayuri. His eyes wide, his face white, Kakashi was crying too.

"If you leave you won't come back. And I need my brother. I need him to be there to make mistakes with me. To tell me when I'm being stupid."

"You're being stupid in trying to keep me."

"But that's my choice.

"It's a bad choice."

"You can't tell me that if you leave." Kakashi moved closer to Sayuri until he could almost touch her. The air was filled with a cautious energy, waiting for the next course of action.

"I'm sorry." He finally croaked.

"I forgive you. You're my Kashi-nii."

"I'm sorry."

"It'll be okay Kashi-nii. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we'll make it okay."

"I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

Progress is man's ability to complicate simplicity. – Thor Heyerdahl

Chapter 6

My stay in the hospital was longer than my last visit. I was kept for a few weeks with medics and doctors coming and going, testing my tenketsu, checking my vitals and other normal medical stuff. Tou-san came by every morning. Once was given the all clear for human contact Tou-san grabbed me and hugged me for dear life. In the back of my mind I knew that I had scared him, and not being able to hold me, to reassure himself that I was okay, had probably been driving him over the edge. So, every morning he would visit me until lunch, he would sit on my bed with my snuggled into his lap and just talk to me, holding me. Every now and then he would stop and just hold me tight, saying he loved me.

I loved this time with him. I didn't like how it came to be, but I enjoyed just being able to spend time with my Tou-san without worrying that he was busy with something else.

I was released in May, after nearly two months of observations and testing. Tou-san said that it was the best birthday present he could have asked for. Kakashi-nii was still avoiding Tou-san. Well I was pretty sure he was avoiding Tou-san, Kashi-nii had visited me in the hospital, but if he was avoiding me now that I was out he'd better be ready for a fight the next time I saw him.

I found out why Kakashi-nii was avoiding me. He had graduated after I was entered into the hospital. According to Sakumo-Oji-san, Kashi-nii was going to wait until I was better and graduate next year, but Sakumo-Oji-san made him take the exam anyway, saying that I'd feel guilty for making Kashi-nii wait to gradutate. He was right, I would.

After my bint in the hospital Tou-san decided that I wasn't meant to be alone, and being unable to look after me constantly I was pawned off to Sakumo-Oji-san even more, or with the Akimichi clan if Sakumo-Oji-san was busy.

I got to know Chouza-san and Choushi-san really well. And Aya-san was the embodiment of a working mother. She kicked ass, took names and could cook up a mean oyakudon. Choushi-san clearly loved her and Chouza-san held his parents in high regards. Their home was warm and full of laughter. Choushi-san seemed to know every member of his clan, and was taking the time to make sure Chouza-san could do the same.

Tou-san liked me staying with the Akimichi's, his relationship with Sakumo-Oji-san was slightly strained after my trip to the hospital. They still talked but there was less banter, and of the comfortableness that was there in the beginning. I felt bad for that. I didn't mean to cause issues, I felt like it was all my fault.

Sakumo-Oji-san was very kind about it all, and when I tried to patch their friendship he didn't dismiss my concerns, but just made it clear that he was doing all he could. Tou-san would hug me and say that I'm a 'good girl' and send me off the play somewhere else. Ichirou-Oji said that the situation was something that the adults had to work out and that while I meant well I should just let things happen.

I'm an adult too. At least mentally.

…

I didn't see Kakashi-nii or Sakumo-Oji-san for months, my birthday passed by without seeing neither hide nor hair of either of them. I slowly withdrew from talking to adults around me. I wanted to see Kahsi-nii, he was my link to the outside world, despite him being an antisocial prick. A part of me needed to know that he was okay, I needed to know that Sakumo-Oji-san hadn't gone on the mission that lead to his death. Tou-san noticed my growing introversion. He tried to spend more time with me during the day, he took me into low level meetings, and tried to get me involved in more of the clans' workings. When Okaa-san was home he encouraged her to talk to me.

I'll admit I didn't know my mother well in this life. I didn't know how to talk to her, and she clearly didn't know how to talk to me either. We didn't have a close relationship at all. When she came to my room to talk to me we sat in silence for a while before I asked her about her family. Turns out that Okaa-san wasn't close to her family anymore. She said that the split began when she chose her specialisation, but didn't expand on that. The issues with her family continued when she fell for Tou-san, Uchihas didn't typically marry outside of the clan, and the clan really didn't like that Tou-san was a civilian. Even if he was quite high up the civilian hierarchy and was the head of a near-noble merchant clan. Apparently the Uchiha clan disowned my Okaa-san when she finally married Tou-san.

Okaa-san and I spent the night talking after that. I didn't really feel any closer to her as I should as a daughter, but I felt better at least knowing more about the woman you gave birth to me in this life. I understood that she was a workaholic for the sake of hiding her memories of her family. The life that they took from her.

She probably avoided me because I had her eyes.

…

Being four was no different than being three, my days weren't spent any differently, I just didn't see either of the Hatakes'. I had gifts I made for them hidden under my bed, waiting to be handed over when I next saw them. For the first time, I was alone on New Year's, it was the first time I had been alone in months. I was still too small to properly enjoy the festival, and Tou-san felt that I could be left alone for a little while.

Like the year before I sat on the back porch and watched the sun set, but I wasn't happy like I had been the year before. In the peacefulness of the sun set I felt alone. The sound of the festival in the distance made me feel separated from everyone, the house felt even more empty.

The sky was completely black before I had a visitor. Dressed in dark blue stood Kakashi-nii. I didn't move, afraid that he was a spectre of my imagination. Looking up at him I felt like crying.

"Kashi-nii." I whispered, breaking the silence of the house.

"I'm home Imouto." His reply was just as quiet.

"…missed you."

"Sorry I was gone for so long." He sat down next to me. I leant against him, and, as we sat like we did last year we just watched the sky.

…

When morning came Tou-san found Kakashi-nii and I asleep on the porch, he wasn't amused. We didn't bother with excuses, but I'll admit to some crocodile tears when Tou-san tried to make Kakashi-nii leave. I didn't want him to leave, it was the first time I'd seen him in eight months. It must have worked as Tou-san just sighed and began to make breakfast for use, Okaa-san was on my side though and said that Kakashi-nii was allowed to stay for the day.

Tou-san could be annoyed later, I just got my big brother back.

I didn't let Kakashi-nii leave all day, admittedly he didn't try to leave, but I just made it clear to him that it wasn't even an option. He didn't talk to Tou-san, but Tou-san didn't talk to him either.

"Why have you been gone so long?"

"I graduated and have been doing lots of missions, or I've been training."

"Oh. I'm glad that that's all it was."

"What did you think it was?"

"I thought you were avoiding me. That after trying to do the henge, you'd got all upset and instead of talking to me like a normal person you went off and tried to hide behind ninja stuff." I sent a small knowing glare to my silver-headed friend.

"I…erm… I was… at first. But then I snuck a look at your medical records, what happened would have happened anyway. Your tenkestu didn't develop properly, and that waiting longer to try to use chakra properly might have killed you."

"I know. If you had hung around I could have told you that. I had to do a load of tests to confirm the suspicions of the doctors. But I guess you saved my life in a way, encouraging me to do the henge."

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"So… Have you learnt any cool new jutsus since graduating? Are you on a team? Who's your sensei?"

"I'm not on a team. I currently work with multiple teams working on village surveillance, as well as doing some minor missions just outside the Village. I should be able to go for a promotion to Chuunin soon though, and then I'd be able to go on more missions around Fire Country. And Otou-san will allow me to try for our summoning contract soon."

"Coool~! Are you looking forward to that?"

"Yes, Otou-sans' pack is a point of pride for him. He's always said that he can truly rely on his pack." It was clear in his tone of voice that Kakashi-nii was really proud of Sakumo-Oji-sans pack as well.

"You'll have to introduce me to your pack once you get them." I love dogs, in this life and the last. Never actually had one, but I always really wanted one, or to even just dog sit every now and then.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"You better. When do you think you might be up for promotion?"

"Nara-san says that I should be ready in a few more weeks, I just need more missions behind me to qualify."

"I'm going to have to start doing something soon. If you're off becoming a strong ninja then I need to do something impressive too."

"Own the best café ever? Become the scariest civilian the shinobi world has ever seen?"

"Both. Both is good." I spent a moment thinking about it. If I could become a well-known powerhouse in the civilian world, then shinobi might just take me more seriously and respect a civilian-run rest café for ninja. "Yosh! New life goals! Make the best eatery for shinobi relaxation _and_ make shinobi and councilmen alike quake in fear of my wrath!" A fire I didn't know was dimming reignited in my soul. I could feel it.

"Why do I feel like I've just made a mistake?" Kakashi-nii asked to himself, looking at my perplexed father.

…

January was particularly wet this year. I spent a lot of my time at the café, learning about how it worked and watching the subtle ways my father managed to people around him. There was something slightly underhanded about the way the man dealt with people, and I loved it. I also watched how the staff interacted with the customers, trying to pick up on what might need to be changed to encourage first-time visitors and hold onto regulars. Momo-san spent the most time explaining things to me. As a kunoichi herself she could point out some of the finer workings of the café, and she had to most time to spare if she wasn't in the middle of baking.

I found out that she and Chouza-san had started dating. Apparently dates included sparing, but I wasn't a ninja so I didn't know that that was the norm for shinobi.

Momo-san was a wealth of information that Tou-san wasn't utilizing properly, so I got Momo-san to write her suggestions down for me, and then I pestered Tou-san with them until he listened to me.

Kenzo-san seemed to appreciate that I was asking questions about how to make the café better, but he still tried to force feed me. Turns out he's a father of two girls himself, both of whom could out eat me any day of the week. I think he forgets that I'm a lot younger than his two, mid-twenties, daughters. At least physically. Kenzo-san allowed me to watch him work in the kitchen, he explained what he was doing, why certain spices were added, why some equipment was better than others. My own cooking experience before was generally throwing things in a pot and hoping for the best. I could bake really well, I tended to bake birthday cakes for my family and friends. I had plans on sneaking in cake recipes into our cookbook, just so I had an excuse to make cake.

Kakashi-nii had been visiting more often as well. Even if he only popped in for an hour, or to just let me know that he was going on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. I didn't know what he was doing on these missions, but I think that Kakashi had already had his first kill. There was a small period of time where Kakashi would come to see me, but not talk, or let me close. He'd show up randomly, even in the middle of the night, as if to assure himself I was alright. He got over that phase quickly, but it was only broken because Kakashi felt the need to tell me that he was being followed by some genin hopeful that kept challenging him.

Poor Gai, he still wasn't given his name by Kakashi-nii.

I missed Kakashi getting promoted to chuunin. He didn't even tell me straight away afterwards, the bastard, I found out over a month later, I mean, I knew it was going to happen, but I would liked to have been told. It only came up in conversation because I asked about his progress with his summoning contract, Sakumo-Oji-san wouldn't let him try summoning anyone until he was a chuunin. He'd had his first attempt and met Pakkun. Then I got to meet Pakkun.

…

"Sayuri-chan, meet Pakkun. He's my main summon and second in the pack, only to me. Pakkun, this is Sayuri-chan, she is like a sister to me." The pug was already cute, but as a puppy was absolutely adorable.

"...Cute…"

"Oh no." Kakashi-nii was probably having flashbacks.

"So Cute!" I scooped up the pug and held him close to my body, swinging wildly as I squealed. Kashi-nii just sighed, he knew from experience to just let me get on with my snuggling. "Who's a good boy? You are! The bestest boy ever! So cute! Can you speak yet? Okaa-san said that some summons can talk."

"Pakkun can't talk yet, he's still just a pup, but he should be able to in the future."

"Do you have more summons? Pakkun, while adorable and soft, is not a pack on his own."

"I do, but I thought I'd limit how quickly you met them. And seeing as you've probably traumatised Pakkun, I'm glad I didn't unleash you on all the others. They'd never come back."

"How rude. Just because I love dogs." I held Pakkun closer to my face, he didn't seem to mind as he licked my cheek.

"I'll introduce the others later, but for now Pakkun is meant to be getting used to my chakra and scent, so if you'd hand him back."

"Fiiiiiine~. But only because you asked nicely." I handed Pakkun back to Kakashi-nii, pouting as I did so. I liked animals, and dogs are nearly always friendly if treated properly. "Just be sure to introduce me to the rest of your pack. I won't forget that you promised." Kakashi-nii just nodded, but still took Pakkun away to go do whatever they were going to do.

…

With April came the new graduates. With the new graduates came Gai Maito. Meeting Gai for the first time was an…experience, to say the least. Already donning his vivid green jumpsuit with fluorescent legwarmers, I was hard done by to not recognise him. That didn't stop him from introducing himself, loudly. After having literally burst into the café, scaring more than a few of the patrons and nearly getting impaled by a knife that Momo-san threw on instinct, Gai-san declared that he was looking for his 'cool and hip rival Kakashi'.

"Kahsi-nii left a while ago." Kakashi had just stopped in for a quick visit. "Can I ask whose looking for him?" It's polite to ask, even if I know the answer.

"You can tell him that the Green Beast of Konoha, Gai Maito, is searching for him."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message." I flashed a pleasant smile at him, hoping Gai-san would leave soon, he was disrupting the peace of the café.

"And what is the name of the precious flower that I am entrusting such a task?"

 _Please, please,_ _ **please,**_ _don't be flirting with me. I'm four!_

"I'm Sayuri Akiyama. It's been a pleasure Maito-san." _Now please leave._

"Sweet Lily, you are truly a flower of Konohagakure. Please, just call me Gai."

"That's very kind Gai-san. I'll be sure to let Kashi-nii know you're looking for him." _If only so you'll leave me alone._

"Thank you Sweet Lily. Until we meet again!" And in a trail of dust Gai Maito was gone.

…

"Never again."

"Hmm?"

"I'm never talking to him again. I think I felt a part of my brain die just being in his presence. I definitely lost a bit of my sight." I was currently sitting on the porch at home leaning against Kakashi as Pakkun and another dog played in the garden.

"He asked about you, again. And he's picked up on you calling me brother. I don't think he understood that we're not actually related."

"He didn't call me that flower name did he?"

"He did. 'Sweet Lily'. Really?"

I groaned in pain, covering my eyes with my arm. "If that catches on I'm going to hurt him. And I could do it, the doctors have been helping me with my control."

"Oh? How's that going?"

"I've got it mostly under control, I'll only shock people when I'm surprised, but I've been told it'll be harder to control when I'm emotional. Puberty is going to be a bitch."

"Language."

"Screw you, you prick. I've had to deal with the 'Green Beast of Konoha'." My voice was snarky I'll admit, "I'm still deciding if I'll purposely shock you or him first. Probably you."

Since my accident I found that my skin could be electrically charged, not a lot, but enough to make people not want to touch me. The one time I got really angry was when some idiot said something about Okaa-san in the café and I started to glow, small bolts of lightning could be seen around me. Kenzo-san was impressed and Suzuki-san said that I could probably make grown shinobi wet themselves if I learnt how to control it and use killing intent.

I liked Suzuki-san.

"How's ninja life been going?"

"Good. Hokaga-sama is assigning me a proper sensei, he won't send me to anymore outposts without one."

"That's cool. What's their name?"

"Minato Namikaze. I've ran with him a few times before, he's a strong shinobi. Apparently he put the request in to take me on." Kakashi looked so proud, he wasn't aware that Namikaze-san just wasn't happy that a six-turn-seven-year-old was running border missions and becoming desensitised to blood and gore. "I have few more weeks of running missions and patrols to complete before I'll put under him properly, but I'll be able to work with an actual sensei."

"Maybe you'll be on a proper team too one day."

"Why would I be put on a team now? I'm already a chuunin, putting me on a genin team would be pointless."

"So you could learn some teamwork, Mr I'm-a-lone-wolf." I joked, "How's Sakumo-Oji-san feel about you getting a proper sensei finally?" I nudged Kakashi-nii. I knew that Tou-san still wasn't talking to Sakumo-Oji-san, but I did get to spend more time in the Hatake home.

"He's happy with it. He knows Minato-sensei, they fought together towards the end of the war, so Otou-san knows that I'll be taught for everything the world can throw at me."

"Hmm~, that's good. I'm glad that you're getting a proper teacher."

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 7

She wanted to ask him why they were all strangers who shared the same last name. – Chimamanda Ngozi Adishie

Chapter 7

The summer months brought an unbearable heatwave with them. The café got more customers, probably since we served a range of cold food and drinks at reasonable prices and Tou-san had invested a lot of money into a range of seals to help control the climate of the seating areas. The seals were originally meant for storage, probably for the equivalent of a cool box. Talking to Kashi-nii had made it all possible. Read here, that I annoyed Kakashi until he asked his sensei to help him out.

I still hadn't met Namikaze-san, however I hadn't really made any effort to do so. It never occurred to me to make Kakashi introduce us to each other, so I couldn't blame him.

Summer also brought an influx of fresh genin to do a range of D-rank missions, including Gai-san and his team. Both the Clan and the café hired teams for various reasons, the clans used the teams as transporters and a maintenance crew, the café used them for when we had deliveries and needed to move heavy objects. Gai-san liked these missions, he took them as challenges and tried to do more each time he to work for us. I felt sympathy for Ebisu-san having to deal with the hyper boy.

It took Gai-san five visits to realise that I wasn't actually related to Kakashi, I think he was playing it up a bit, as I doubt that a future jonin was actually that oblivious. He proclaimed about the beauty of bonds, and the 'honourable standing' of Kakashi to have formed such a close familial relationship with a 'beautiful flower of Konoha'.

Gai-san is scary in his own way.

It was always interesting having Gai-san come work for us, he brought along his sensei Chouza-san, and his teammate Ebisu-san and a civilian born genin named Keisuke-san. Chouza-san spent most of his time nodding along with whatever Gai-san was saying and patting the other genin sympathetically on the back. I regretted the moment that Gai-san found out I knew Chouza-san, he started to request missions issued by the clan or the café. I had to apologise to more clan members than I knew we had. Though some of the older members didn't seem to mind too much, maybe they liked his enthusiasm.

When Chouza-san came to visit I would sit with him and ask about how trade was going and how Shikaku-san and Inoichi-san were. We would usually have a good conversation going, Chouza-san giving me some tips about the councils and how to talk to merchants. That was, until Momo-san would come over and steal all Chouza-sans attention. Watching them flirt was entertaining, Chouza-san wasn't even the tiniest bit subtle, and Momo-san would parade her newest bakes for him to try. Akimichi love was a sight to behold.

Once Momo-san left I would tease Chouza-san endlessly. This would usually be about the time that Gai-san and his team would arrive, claiming that they'd finished the assigned mission, so Chouza-san would invite them to have tea and snacks, and Gai-san would go on about how good the café was, and how proud I must be of it. I'd smile, but during his speech I'd be thinking to myself;

 _Kashi-nii, why aren't you here to distract Gai-san for me?_

Somewhere, on a mission, Kakashi sneezes.

…

As the days grew shorted I began to help out at the café in an occupational role, I took orders, and was allowed to take out cold drinks or carry trays with only a few items on it. I also stood outside the door on nice days and would encourage people to come inside by saying what the specials of the day were. I noticed that we finally got a few regulars. Unsurprisingly, with how much he had come by for missions, the first was Chouza Akimichi, and with him came Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanake, the trio were friendly enough, they always left a tip and Chouza-san would flirt with Momo-san, which always boasted her mood. Shikaku-san was a nice man, he seemed as if my existence was amusing to him, Inoichi-san liked to talk about everything that could be anything, all while keeping a wary eye on my whenever I went came a bit too close to his hair. He'd talk about the happenings of the clans and how things were going in Tactical and Intelligence as well as the odds and ends in Torture and Interrogation.

It must be confusing having two T and I's.

The three of them tended to attract the attention of other shinobi. We had more ninja come into the café, most coming from Tactical and Intelligence, probably following Inoichi-san. The suggestions that Momo-san wrote down were a big help in making sure that the visitors kept coming back. The privacy seals that Momo-san had Tou-san commission were a great selling point, the ability to offer tables with maximum privacy was invaluable to ninja. Not everyone needed to use the seals, but for those that wanted it, it was Kami-sama sent. I couldn't be sure, but I thought that it was most likely ANBU that used the seals to most, they just had this look that they'd seen more than I was ever likely too.

I spent time watching ninja enter the café, my gaze kept childishly curious, I didn't want to upset any of the shinobi by being too probing. No one caught my eye, I was just seeing who was coming in. I had figured out that some people found my presence therapeutic, the thought of being seen by an 'innocent child' probably helped separate work from the rest of life. So sitting back behind the counter I enjoyed the peace of the café. After a while of nothing more than some background noise I decided to rest my head on the counter and just relax.

I hadn't seen Kakashi-nii in a while, but I had seen Sakumo-Oji-san, he'd been by the café a few times to relax, he had asked about being allowed to bring his pack in, apparently Akino-san liked oolong tea. Tree-dition didn't have any policies regarding ninken and summons yet, but I told Sakumo-Oji-san that I'd ask about allowing animals in the future.

Resting on the counter I noticed a couple enter the café. They didn't entirely seem like the usual crowd, the man was wearing a Konoha Military Police Force uniform, the woman was dressed in an elegant summer yukata. The woman was strikingly beautiful, long black hair and pale skin, and when she looked at me I was met with onyx eyes. The man had a fierce look to him and a strong posture, he exuded power. Part of me was sure I recognised them.

"Welcome! I'm Sayuri and I'll be taking your order." I handed the couple a menu each. The man looked at me curiously, and with a hint of scorn and disappointment in his gaze. I left the couple to look over their menus while I went around the tables, making sure everyone was happy and that no one needed a refill. After a few minutes I returned to the couple. "Hi, have you had enough time to think about what you would like?" Previous experience as a waitress provided me with some knowledge on how to talk to customers.

"Hmm. Yes. We would like a ting oolong for myself, and a dragon's well green tea for my wife, if you'd please." The man responded.

"Any cakes or snacks?"

"What would you recommend?" Why did I get the feeling I was being tested?

"With the tung ting I'd suggest our ginger biscuits, they complement each other nicely, especially if the biscuit is left to be steamed over the tea. For the dragon's well I would have to say the queens' sponge, it's light and with its' strawberry filling it just extenuates the flavour of the tea." We added a Victoria sponge cake that would make Mary Berry proud, once I snuck the recipe in of course.

"We will have those then."

"Of course. I'll get those for you as soon as possible." One fake sincere smile later, I take the menus, bow and leave. I took the order to Nanae-san so that she could make the drinks, and tell Momo-san to get the snacks ready. I headed over to Tou-san, it was one of the days that he spent most of it in the café, just keeping an eye on things and doing the paperwork.

"Tou-san, who are that couple?"

"Hmm?" He looked over to where I was pointing. For a moment his face seemed hidden, as if masked by a shadow. "That would be Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. They're the heads of the Uchiha clan. Your mother doesn't like them much."

"Why?"

"Maybe she'll tell you about it if you ask her." Tou-san gave my head a pat and went to the Uchiha couple, he smiled but it was clear even from where I was standing that there was no love lost between Tou-san and Fugaku-san. Mikoto-san didn't seem to mind Tou-san.

Nanae-san brought out the tray with the snacks and tea, it was within the range for me to be allowed to carry so I was able to do it myself. I walked _slowly_ with the tray, being extra sure to not spill anything. Once at the table I set the tray down and handed out the tea.

"One tung ting tea with ginger biscuits for the gentleman, and one dragon's well and queens' sponge for the lady. Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you," Fugaku-san turned to Tou-san, "So this is your daughter Jirou-san? She has Hanae's eyes." He looked at me again, I was beaming at the compliment, as I always did when compared to Okaa-san.

"Yes, this is my little Sayuri-chan. She's been helping out at the café, Kenzo-san has suggested he help teach her to cook when she gets a bit older, but she's already working under Momo-san on decorating cakes."

"You're not sending her to the Academy?" Fugaku-san added.

"There was an accident, just over a year ago now, _something_ happened to Hanae during her pregnancy that meant the Sayuri-chans tenketsu were never formed properly." I felt like I missed something, and there was deliberate glossing of information.

"Oh?" Mikoto-sans tone held a tint of guilt.

"Yes. Poor Sayu-chan ended up with quite a _shock_ when she tried to henge herself for the first time." So punny Tou-san, just continue to laugh at my pain.

"And how does a henge prevent someone from becoming a ninja?"

"Moving the chakra around her system, and actively trying to use it caused a backlash that burnt her tenketsu. While she still has access to her chakra Sayuri-chan has no way of moulding it properly or using it. At most she can channel it around her body, but even that seems to have some interesting side effects."

"Hmmm. I would have expected more from Hanae's child, but then again, she did marry a civilian." _Go suck a dick Fugaku._ I glared at the man as he looked down at me.

"If that's all." Tou-san flashed an obviously fake smile and left, budging me along as well.

"I don't like them." I told Tou-san, he agreed with me.

…

After that initial visit the Uchiha couple kept coming back. I wasn't impressed. I could tell that Fugaku-san was looking down at me every time he came by, I started to avoid their table when I could, passing the duty over to Suzuki-san or Nanae-san. Mikoto-san seemed sad when she looked at me, and would regularly flash me a small smile if our eyes met. I never tried to start a conversation with them, and I wasn't left alone around them either. Tou-san or Ichi-Oji were the main two to hang around the café on the days that I helped out, if not them then Sakumo-Oji-san or one of the clan elders. I didn't find it too strange, I got a weird vibe from Fugaku-san and whenever I got near Mikoto-san she would try to talk to me, but she'd try to grab me to get me attention. The first time Elder Inori-sama intervened and sent me of to do some work somewhere else. Mikoto-san kept trying, and each time someone either sent me to go do a job or they would converse with Mikoto-san themselves.

The attempted confrontations came to a head at the end of August. I was wandering around the village looking for a gift for Kakashi. I had earned a small amount of money working in the café, and I wanted to get something nice for my surrogate older brother. I was in a little knick-knack store looking at a ceramic pug when I felt someone behind me.

Mikoto Uchiha was there, smiling down at me.

"Hello Sayuri-chan, would you mind if we had a talk?" Her voice was pleasant but I was suspicious.

"Tou-san said not to talk to you until I've talked to Okaa-san." _And I really don't want to talk to right now._

"And when will Hanae be around?"

"Okaa-san is on a mission currently. She won't be back for another week at least."

"I don't think Hanae would mind if we had a chat before then." _Tou-san might._

"I don't think I should."

"We could go to the tea house near here. I could tell you about how I know your mother, and anything else you want to know."

"It's not very ladylike to try and bribe a child to go with you places. Especially when you're strangers." _Stranger danger. Do not go in the white van, that is not candy they're offering._

"We're not strangers. You know that I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and I know you're Sayuri Akiyama."

"Congratulations. You know my name. Well done you." _Back off lady._

"Don't be like that Sayuri-chan, I just want to talk. Hanae used to be quite close once."

"Then you can wait until she comes back and have your talk with her. If you were close she might be interested in what you have to say. I didn't wait in longer, and without purchasing the pug I was looking at I left the shop. I could get it another day.


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. A big thank you to everyone following, favouriting, and reviewing. It really makes my day to see that people are enjoying what I'm writing.

It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. – William Black

Chapter 8

Tou-san wouldn't let me be alone after I told him about how Mikoto-san confronted me in the shop. He hired a genin team to escort me to the café on days that I worked there, and I wasn't allowed to wander around on my own any more. I got to see Gai-san quite a bit, we talked a lot about his rivalry with Kakashi, the score is currently 3-2 to Kakashi. The last challenge being related to writing things with shuriken.

Okaa-san had come home, when Tou-san told her about Mikoto-san dogging my heels Okaa-san got mad. She ranted about how Mikoto-san had no right to come near me, or even think of talking to me. I took this as a chance to ask about the animosity between Okaa-san and the Uchiha clan.

After she calmed down from her initial rage Okaa-san sat me down in Tou-sans office, she didn't say anything for a while, and then she had a deep sigh, and began to tell me about her history.

"Mikoto is my cousin. Our mothers are, were, sisters. Mikoto was basically my little sister. I taught her how to hold a kunai, how to wash blood out of clothes and how to look after equipment. I held her when she cried after her father died, I helped her cope after her first kill."

"So what happned?" It sounded like they had a great relationship, once upon a time.

"When Fugaku turned eighteen the clan elders decided it was time for a bride to be chosen for him. I grew up alongside Fugaku, we went to the Academy together, I thought I was the obvious choice. And I was, but so was Mikoto. Fugaku didn't care, he knew both of us, thought that either of us would do fine as his wife, so it came down to the elders. Mikoto and I were put through a series of challenges; to test our speed, our strength, our intelligence. To basically see who would produce the strongest heir. We both had our sharingan. Mine already had its third tomoe, Mikoto only had two, but, as she was younger, we were considered equal matches. The only difference _was_ that Mikoto was younger. At eleven years old it was decided that Mikoto would be engaged to Fugaku. They were to be married once she turned sixteen." Okaa-san clenched her jaw, her eyes focused on something far away.

"She was so young." Eleven. She was a child. But so was Okaa-san at fourteen.

"She was. And the decision changed her. She wasn't allowed to train with me anymore, was pulled from her genin team, all her ninja training came to a halt. They groomed her. Moulded her into being the perfect wife and mother, and someone capable of leading a noble clan. All the while I became known as the one who just wasn't good enough, cast aside like cracked kunai before I ever reached my prime. So I trained, I got stronger, but I was so angry. I was prepared to join ANBU and never be seen again."

"What changed?"

"I met your father," Her eyes softened, a smile graced her face. Okaa-san just seemed to relax. "I was seventeen, your father twenty. He had hired a team to escort him to Suna, because we had to travel at a civilian pace, we got to talk. Jirou was so impressed with me, he looked at me as if I hung the stars and moon myself. I originally, I thought it was because I was a ninja, then I found out about Ichirou-kun and realised that being a ninja wouldn't be impressive to him like that. He was impressed because I was me."

"Did you love him then?" Tou-san told the story differently.

"Not straight away. But after two weeks to Suna, a month there and the two weeks back, I felt closer to your father than I ever did Fugaku. I appealed to the elders to court your father. He came before them himself to be allowed to court me."

"Tou-san said he was denied."

"He was. Apparently Mikoto had chosen me as her personal guard, which would have prohibited me from marrying or having children of my own. She probably thought she was doing me an honour, but I was enraged, I felt betrayed. I had to tell Mikoto that I wouldn't be her guard, she begged me. But she couldn't understand she was trying to control me, trying to take away my happiness.

"I continued to see your father in secret. He did everything he could to make me happy. He continued to petition the council. Tried to convince Mikoto to release me of the role she was forcing me into. We were together for less than a year before we had to be open about our relationship."

"Why?"

"You." Okaa-san smiled at me. Turns out I was a 'Whoops Baby'.

"How did the elders react?" Tou-san would skip to the happy ending at this point, and any questioning would be answered with a 'when you are older'.

"I was ordered to abort you."

"WHAT?!" I squawked. That was not okay.

"The Uchiha Elders told me to get rid of you. That I was a disgrace, that I was dishonouring the clan for loving your father. My achievements as a kunoichi meant nothing." She sighed. "I refused, and I began to make plans to be legally emancipated from the clan. While I packed, Mikoto found me. I was led to believe she understood, that she wanted me to be happy and have a family. I believed her, she helped me pack, brought me tea so that we could say goodbye. I had drank half a cup before I recognised that something was wrong with the tea. Mikoto, my cousin, the little girl I saw as a sister, had poisoned me. Had tried to kill you Sayuri-chan before you were ever born. And she nearly succeeded." Okaa-san was crying now. My strong, kunoichi mother, was in tears over what had nearly happened. About what her family _did_ do to her.

"I left. I found your father waiting for me outside the clan compound and we went straight to the hospital. The poison failed, obviously." She huffed a laugh. "I was pulled from active duty, I didn't even see war until you were six months old. Your father married me as soon as I would agree, and I haven't talked to any Uchiha outside of missions since. I know the doctors say that your accident was related to being poisoned in the womb. So not only did they try to kill you Sayuri-chan, they made it impossible for you to be a ninja after you survived." Okaa-san hugged me, her face buried into my hair. "I know I'm not around much for you baby. And I'm sorry that the Uchiha clan is now approaching you. But I love you so much, and I work hard to try and make it a better place for you. And you have my full permission to use any and all swear words, that I know Ichirou-kun has been teaching you, to tell the Uchihas to leave. I know that your father has been trying to protect you. But you're my daughter, and no child of mine will cower behind others." She squeezed me tight.

"Are you sad that I can't be a ninja like you?"

"I'm happy that you're you. I'm happy that I ever got to hold you, and that I'm getting to see you grow up into a beautiful young girl. My, too smart for her own good, and far too good at hiding it daughter. One day you'll walk into the Clan Council meeting and make everyone listen. You'll be the most powerful civilian that Konoha has ever seen."

"I'll be the scariest civilian ever."

"And with that cool lightning trick you can do…"

"I'll make grown men wet themselves."

"That's my girl." I could feel her smile into my hair.

…

Okaa-san was home for the most part after our talk. She ran the main interference between me and the Uchiha clan, but we hadn't gained any more information on what they wanted with me. Okaa-san was still around for New Years, and this time I was allowed to attend the festival. I was done up in a festive yukata and my hair tied up with a simple ponytail. At the festival I noticed that there were kids running around all over the place without any real form of supervision. I asked my parents if I could join in with the other children, he agreed and I was off like a shot. I thought that parents must have been more okay with allowing children to run about with the number of shinobi that were around the festival that would keep them safe.

After watching some genin hopeful fail horribly at a kunai throwing game, I decided to wander off on my own for a bit. Enjoying the festive atmosphere. I was running between some stalls when I noticed a girl, about my physical age, sitting on her own, looking quite lonely. Coming to the conclusion that I needed more friends, and actual girl ones at that, I went up to her.

"Hi!"

"…"

"I'm Sayuri."

"…Anko."

"Nice to meet you Anko-chan. Why are you sitting alone?"

"Because the other kids don't like me."

"Why?"

"Because they're stupid." I giggled a bit at the answer, it was such a child answer.

"Well, I like you Anko-chan. Want to play with me?" She seemed shocked by my offer, a bit unsure. She looked around, maybe to see if there were other kids nearby ready to laugh at her if it was a prank.

"You sure?"

"Un. Tou-san keeps saying that I need more friends than just Kashi-nii." More like he nagged about my lack of friends my age, or my gender, or just any really.

"Um… Okay then."

"Yay! Let's go play the goldfish game, and then we can go get some snacks, and then, and then we can watch the geisha dances or, or, or, go down to the riverbank and watch the fire show!" Short to say I was a bit excited. I grabbed Anko-chan before she had a chance to answer me and made a mad dash towards where the most game vendors were.

And that was how I met Anko-chan, and made a girl friend.

…

Turns out that the Uchiha couple had tried to talk to my parents during the festival, but me running past with a very confused Anko-chan while cheering about all the things we were going to do, kind of put a stop to that action very quickly. Glad to be of service.

Unfortunately, Okaa-san had to return to doing longer missions in the new year, and Tou-san was swept into clan meetings of some variety or another. I spent my days going over the work I had been given in preparation of going to the civilian school. I was in the middle of practicing my English skills, which were always hidden as to avoid ever raising suspicion as to how I know a language no one else does, when the door was knocked. I contemplated not answering, but I knew that sometimes people came by with scrolls or papers for Tou-san to look at, or to pick up something that would be left in a very specific place for me to be able to hand out. So I got up and went to the door. The people behind the door weren't a pair I particularly wanted to talk to.

"No." I slammed the door shut.

"Please, Sayuri-chan. We just want to talk."

"No." I stood firm.

"Please. We're family. Hanae wouldn't want us to fight."

"Okaa-san also didn't want to have an abortion almost forced on her. It's funny how things work out." Take that Mikoto-san

"I was young. I didn't know better, I didn't understand."

"I'm five and I know that what you did was stupid and wrong." Though I did have the distinct advantage of having a twenty-seven-year-old mind, but Mikoto didn't need to know that.

"Sayuri-san, we must talk." Ooh, Fugaku-san was getting involved now. Scary.

"No." I remained behind the closed door. "And I have permission to swear at you." And I have a creative mind.

"Sayuri-san, this behaviour is not appropriate for an Uchiha, you will desist."

"Good thing I'm an Akiyama then. Born an Akiyama, and might possibly die one if I don't get married. So I don't have to listen to you."

"Sayuri."

"Piss off."

"Sayuri-san!"

"Go fuck yourselves. I'm not going to open the door. And I'm bloody sure that I'm not going to have the conversation you want right now. So you might as well go bugger off."

"Sayuri-san!" I could practically see Fugaku-sans anger through the door. But I heard them leave, listening to them mumbling about something or other as they went. I didn't move from my spot until I was sure that they were gone.

That night when Tou-san came back I told him about our visitors, and how I swore them off, oddly proud. Tou-san smiled at me and told me I did a good job.

…

March was an odd month for Sayuri. She was still being hounded by the Uchiha couple for reasons that still weren't explained, but now she had gained additional escorts after a more obvious spectacle of creative language thrown at the clan heads. Kakashi was one of the more notable ones, seeming to practice his killer intent on anyone who dared stray too close, or if not Kakashi then the exuberant Gai. Sayuri didn't mind Gai too much, he seemed to think that she was a damsel in distress and treated her more like a princess than a civilian clan heiress. Though that did lead to an escalation in proclamations about the nobility of 'Konoha flowers'.

After a little while Gai introduced Sayuri to the newest batch of Academy graduates. In the group was the boy that Sayuri saw fail miserably at the kunai game, Asuma Sarutobi, and a girl with impressive red eyes. Kurenai and Sayuri became fast friends, their mature minds and love of simple pleasures, such as tea and viewing flowers, made their friendship a comfortable one. Much to the displeasure of Asuma who quickly realised that Sayuri took great pleasure in teasing him in front of Kurenai. The four could regularly be seen together whenever the three genin had a moment between training and missions.

…

March was also a strange month for Sakumo Hatake. It had been a relatively high risk mission, but it shouldn't have had the impact it did. It shouldn't have changed his life to such a degree.

He had been sent to Kumo with his team, they were ordered to deliver some sensitive information to the Daimyo. Sakumo knew that the mission wouldn't be as straight forward as it seemed, that the tense relations between Konoha and Kumo would mean that more than a few people were eager for a war to start. People who wouldn't mind helping that effort along.

The mission started off as normally as possible. Their pace was good and strong, they were nearly two thirds of their way to their destination when they were intercepted. During the fighting Sakumo knew he had a choice to make; continue the mission on his own and abandon his team to die, or, save his teammate but compromise the mission.

In that moment of time the choice was easy.

The choice would always be easy.

As Sakumo turned back to help his team he wondered about the repercussions of his actions. But not for one moment did he regret ignoring the rules to save the lives of his team.

No matter the damage.


	10. Chapter 8 and a half

An investment in knowledge pays the best interest. – Benjamin Franklin

Omake 2 – Chapter 8.5

Hanae enjoyed being home, she didn't enjoy her heart to heart with her daughter but she did like that she felt closer to Sayuri after the talk. Beside some short one day missions Hanae got to spend a lot of time with Sayuri. She got to join in with the party held in September for Sakumo and Kakashi, and she would never admit that she got involved in a boasting competition with Sakumo over their children. Kakashi might have been a chuunin at a young age, but Sayuri was showing the signs of being one of the best minds of her generation, and Hanae wasn't going to let Sakumo get a one up on her.

At the party, she made an effort to get to know Sakumo better, this ended up escalating into a pissing competition about who did better work for the village. Hanae did notice that Jirou subtly nudged the children out the room when they started to get into the nitty gritty of their work.

…

Hanae managed to be home for her daughter's birthday. She gladly spent time helping Sayuri get ready for the festival, picking out a pink kimono for the girl to wear and doing up her hair. Sayuri went on about how she was going to see how many people she could make blush or just embarrass, Hanae could see the slight sadistic streak that Sayuri held and attributed it to her own sadistic nature. It would make the party more interesting any way.

Like in previous years the two Ino-Shika-Chou trios were there, as well as the Hatake and Maito duos. Sayuri set about her plan immediately, walking up to the young Gai and complimenting his jumpsuit, Kakashi groaned out that Sayuri was encouraging Gai to be weird. Gai took it as a challenge to see who could get the most compliments. Sayuri managed to get Kakashi in her scheme when he gave her, her present; some hair ribbons and books on tea. She gave him a big hug proclaiming him the best big brother in the world, Hanae noticed that Kakashi went to hang around his father for a bit after that.

Apparently Inoichi was an easy target for Sayuri, the seventeen-year-old flushed at the slightest mention of his looks, or if Sayuri got a little bit too close to his face, Hanae thought that the boy needed to grow up a bit if he wanted to become a prominent member of Tactical and Intelligence.

The party was a good time for Hanae, she got to see her daughter be the little girl she knew her to be. There were no pursuing Uchiha, no responsibilities and no worries.

…

Kakashi was not amused. Not even a little bit. He knew that Sayuri was hiding something from him, but he thought it was just something small like the many gifts she bought, he didn't think that it was a pair of Uchiha stalking her. It was made even worse for the fact that no one knew _why_ the Uchiha were following Sayuri. He found out from Ebisu who had been assigned to escort Sayuri when she went to work at the café.

So, no, Kakashi wasn't amused.

When he was in Konoha Kakashi decided to stay near Sayuri himself, it was his duty as a surrogate older brother to look after his little sister. And he dug deep into his humility to ask Gai to take over for when he was away on missions. On the says that she worked in the café he sat in the corner and would glare at anyone he didn't approve of, and would make himself physically known when the Uchiha couple were present, he wouldn't, or rather couldn't, do anything, it wouldn't bode well to get in a fight with the heads of the Uchiha clan or the current head of the KMPF, but that didn't mean that he was just going to let them get away with disturbing Sayuri whenever they pleased.

Kakashi also decided to introduce Sayuri to the rest of his pack, and has Bisuke stay with Sayuri when Kakashi was busy around the Village but didn't want to have Gai stay with her. He would have preferred to leave Bull, but the bulldog was in the middle of a growth spurt and tended to knock things over as he relearnt the length of his limbs. Not that Sayuri seemed to mind, she, according to whoever he left with Sayuri for the day, would pamper whichever dogs was with her and make 'Sayuri guarding duty' a sought mission for the dogs.

The day she met the full pack was something to say the least. The sound that escaped her mouth was definitely something only dogs could hear, as confirmed by Pakkun, and the following squealing and puppy pile was something that has made Kakashi reluctant to summon all of his dogs at the same time since.

It didn't help when Sakumo decided to summon his whole pack and started a debate over which pack Sayuri liked better. Not that she minded in the least.

…

Fugaku Uchiha was a patient man. He made sure he spent time with his wife whenever he could and was hoping for her to become pregnant with their first child soon. He took the advice of his elders in the running of his clan, but recently the patience that he was proud of was running out. He was in this situation because of the elders, he wanted nothing to do with the Akiyama child, he accepted that the clan had no right to Hanae's child if she wanted nothing to do with them, but the elders were determined.

She had too much potential to be left alone, according to the elders, despite her not being able to take the shinobi track due to their early interfering, she was smart, and Fugaku had seen that she had the ability to get things done that she shouldn't have any knowledge of. The child also had a strong affinity with her lightning nature, something that was dying out of the Uchiha clan, being taken over by their fire nature.

Fugaku had some deep regret about Sayuri Akiyama, after her mother wasn't choses to be his wife Hanae should have been left to do as she wished, but the elders didn't want to let her go, forcing them into the situation they were now in. While the public didn't know all the details about Hanae, Sayuri and their relation to the Uchiha clan, they were picking up on the not-so-subtle hostility that the Akiyama clan were showing the Uchiha's.

Fugaku just wanted to leave the girl alone, she would either talk to them or she wouldn't, and forcing her to talk to them would only make things worse. Especially since he didn't agree with why he needed to talk to her. The reason was petty. Absolutely, utterly, pathetic. And it had been causing fights between him and Mikoto. She wanted to talk to Sayuri, just not the reason the elders did, and she didn't agree with Fugaku saying that they should just leave the girl alone. He could understand that his wife wanted to reconnect with the woman who was like a sister to her, and her child, but Fugaku just couldn't see how this would end well for them.

He sighed as he sat down in the café the Akiyama head owned. The woman behind the counter frowned at him, and Fugaku could see that Sayuri was being guarded by a dog that day. He heard of the young Hatake boy with his dog summons, Fugaku was secretly pleased that Sayuri had managed to find such strong and loyal allies, she might not be an Uchiha in name, but her actions still reflected back on them anyway. Though Fugaku would admit, if only to himself, that he was rather proud of the young girl for being able to stand up to him, and swear at him, rather loudly, within her clan compounds.

With his order taken Fugaku sat back and watched Sayuri interact with the other patrons, some people reacted better to her than others, but she didn't seem to notice or care one way or another. She was polite to everyone, and only seemed to have nice things to say. The customers that she was on named basis with wouldn't stop her from chatting with them, and seemed to look better when she moved on. He didn't expect her to talk to him, and he wasn't surprised, he could respect that she wouldn't talk to him, he didn't want to put her in the position she was in, but at least she wasn't alone.

…

Jiraiya hadn't spent a good time in the Village for several months, bordering on a year. He normally stopped by to see his old friends and sensei when he had a chance, but with war brewing on the borders and more villages hoarding their secrets he was constantly on the move. Being back was relaxing, and a great place to start writing his book.

No. It wasn't a hentai book.

That was normally the first question he was asked when he said he was writing, he understood the confusion, he was known as a pervert.

The _super_ pervert in fact.

He wouldn't be able to defend himself using this fact during his current activity. Sitting outside the ladies' bathhouse, with notebook in hand, Jiraiya had to make sure he stayed silent for fear of the wrath of angry women. Even a civilian woman could land a solid punch if enraged enough.

He could hear the women gossiping, going on about who was sleeping with who, and who was the latest target of mudslinging. Turns out it was the Uchiha clan. They caused up a bit of a stir with the Akiyama clan. He vaguely remembered something about the Akiyama clan heiress, and made a note to himself to drop in on Sakumo and his little scarecrow to see what the whole thing was about.

Evening was falling when the best of the gossip began to trickle through.

Two young women came into the baths, Jiraiya noticed that one of them was barely fitting into her towel, the other was pretty enough in a plain kind of way.

"Did you hear about the latest confrontation of the Uchihas from the little girl?"

"You mean Sayuri-sama? Yes, I heard that she told Mikoto-sama off for trying to talk to her at Tree-dition."

"That little girl must have a lot of courage to be able to do that. I know I wouldn't berate the Uchiha clan heads for anything. I even heard that the Akiyama clan is encouraging their heiress to put the Uchihas in their place."

"The clan must be very proud of their heiress. Such bravery in a small child. Even after all that's happened to her."

"I've heard that the animosity between the clans was caused by Sayuri-sama's mother and Mikoto-sama."

"I heard that Sayuri-sama won't let other interfere with the conflict though, and she has even defended the Uchiha's from being slandered by others, claiming that her issues with the clan shouldn't reflect the clan as a whole."

"That girl is quite a smart one, I've heard that Jirou-sama is going to be getting her tutors soon, as she's already tested out of the school. Takara-sama from the Watanabe clan has been boasting that he's been the first asked. Yume Ito-sama says that she'll probably end up being Sayuri-sama's tutor anyway. I'm convinced that that woman would have become a ninja if it wasn't for her clan."

Jiraiya left shortly after that, the conversation transitioning onto which kunoichi the women found most awe inspiring. He thought about what he heard, it seemed that the Uchiha clan wanted something from Sayuri Akiyama that they hadn't disclosed to anyone else. He'd definitely have to see if his old friend Sakumo had more information on the situation for him.

Turns out that it wasn't Sakumo that had the dirt on the situation, it was the little scarecrow himself Kakashi that filled Jiraiya in.

The Uchiha couple had repeatedly tried to talk to Sayuri, Mikoto had even been reported to have cornered the poor girl in a shop at one point. There was no reason as to why yet, but Sayuri was arranging a meeting to discuss it all, because, as Kakashi quoted, "they're messing up her day so badly she's scared to go to the toilet for fear of being accosted." Jiraiya had to laugh, it was a shame she couldn't become a ninja because with an attitude like that she'd probably have done well at whatever she wanted to do.

He wished he could have stayed, if only to see how everything with the Uchiha's panned out, but with tensions on the rise between Kumo, Iwa and Konoha he had to go back to his work and try to see if there was a way of making sure that they came out on top of whatever was going to happen.

He wished Sayuri all the best with her little chat with the Uchiha's.


	11. Chapter 9

_Do you really want to die?_

No one commits suicide because they want to die.

 _Then why do they do it?_

Because they want to stop the pain.

-Tiffanie DeBartolo

Chapter 9

Sayuri sat at the back of the café at one of the more private tables, keeping an eye on the entrance, she felt older than her six physical years and her twenty-nine mental ones. Summer was once again in Konoha, but this year was tense, war was looming. Kumo and Iwa seemed to have teamed up in their effort to attack Fires borders. Civilians wanted someone to blame, and Sakumo seemed the best choice, once word got out about his failed mission everything going wrong with the war effort was being blamed on him. Sayuri was listening to the gossip, she hated that Sakumo was being blamed so easily, that he was being shamed for valuing the lives of his comrades. She hadn't seen Sakumo in a while, he seemed to have hidden himself away, he wasn't going on missions anymore, no one trusted him to do his tasks, even when he was assigned missions the clients demanded someone else. It was shameful, utterly disrespectful.

Sayuri was sitting in the café because she was waiting for people to join her. After literal months of pestering her, Sayuri finally agreed to talk with Mikoto and Fugaku. She made it clear that they had to meet in a public place, despite Mikoto trying to get Sayuri to come to the Uchiha compound. She also stated that she was free to leave at any time, that the couple weren't to try to force her to stay. Fugaku seemed to find that stipulation funny, for some reason he never explained, but he agreed to her terms.

The couple showed up just as Sayuri decided she was bored and about to leave. She wasn't impressed to say the least.

The couple sat down opposite Sayuri, Mikoto seemed nervous, her body seemed to exude an anxious aura, but that could be related to the large swell of her stomach. Fugaku seemed indifferent to the situation.

"So…" Sayuri started.

"Thank you for finally agreeing to talk with us Sayuri-chan. It means a lot to me. To us." The Uchiha matriarch replied.

"I don't understand why you wanted to talk with me so badly. Or why you bothered to be so polite about the situation. I'm six, and you're the head of the Konoha Military Police Force, you could have easily coerced me into seeing you."

"My wife found it important to keep this meeting as pleasant as possible. Since the discovery of her pregnancy she has felt that the bonds of family shouldn't be forced. Furthermore, to use my position with the police in such a way would have been an abuse of power, and not something I would stoop down to for the sake of talking to a child." Fugaku replied before Mikoto could. Sayuri spared a glance at Mikoto, her being pregnant might have been the reason that they had backed off from talking to her. _Little baby Itachi is on his way, could be any week now looking at Mikoto-san._

"What Fugaku-sama meant is that my biggest regret was that I tried to force Hanae-chan into things she clearly didn't want, and it pushed her away from me, from her family. And with this little one on the way," Mikoto moved her hand to rest on her stomach, rubbing it softly with a gentle smile on her face "I can't imagine how hurt Hanae-chan must been when I deceived her. I know that if someone tried to take my baby from me now, I'd do much worse than Hanae-chan did."

"That's all very nice. But it doesn't actually explain why you wanted to talk to me so badly. If anything it tells me why you leave me alone and respect that Okaa-san doesn't want anything to do with the Uchiha clan anymore."

Fugaku took a deep sigh, regret creeping out of every pore of his being.

"Hanae Akiyama nee Uchiha was an exeptional kunoichi, and before her pregnancy and subsequent marriage to Jirou Akiyama she was set to become a jonin and high ranking member of the Uchiha clan."

"So?"

"While you can no longer follow down the ninja track it has been made clear to our clan elders that you are of exceedingly high intelligence, and are in the possession a strong lightning release. The elders of the Uchiha clan would wish to see that these strengths come back into the fold of the Uchiha clan." Fugaku wouldn't make eye contact with Sayuri, for all his pride he wouldn't lie to the child in this matter, he didn't agree with what they were doing.

"So this isn't about making nice with Okaa-san, or trying to earn forgiveness for your actions, this is about trying to recruit me back into the clan to be used as breeding stock when I come of age." Sayuri paused, her hands clenching into fists in front of her. "Well I'm flattered. But you can tell your elders where they can go shove their plans. If they have any complaints I'll be happy to tell them to their faces." Sayuri got down from the table, mocking bowed to the couple and left them behind as she stormed out of the café, leaving the bitterly regretful couple behind her.

…

It took Kakashi exactly four months and six days to introduce me to his new team. It had been a few weeks since I'd seen anyone from the Uchiha clan, so I was honestly surprised by the first thing Obito Uchiha blurted out to me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" I looked to Kakashi with some confusion, convinced he'd set the poor boy up somehow.

"Everyone knows about the things that went down between your family and our main branch. It's caused a lot of people to be ashamed of our actions, and it's even been causing some debates about our elders."

"I feel like I should be sorry then, if my simple existence is causing so much discourse."

"Has anyone ever told you that you speak like the Bastard here?" Obito-san pointed over his shoulder to Kakashi, who did look mildly pissed off.

"She was raised an heiress of an influential clan. She speaks properly, unlike you." Kakashi droned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So that means she's a polite person, unlike you Bakashi?"

"I called him that once!" Though it was slightly worrying to have come up with the same nickname as the known dead last. Minus ten points for lack of originality.

"Really? Maybe you're not such a polite girl then?"

"Well I called him that when I was two. He wouldn't save me from Sakumo-Oji-san."

"Kakashi! Have you no shame. Not even saving a poor two-year-old from your fearsome Otou-san, the legendary White Fang. For shame teme."

"She deserved it at the time." That one comment escalated into Obito-san trying to wrangle out of Kakashi what I had done to deserve my rather mild punishment. There was no way in this life or the next that he was saying it was about the fact I said that his hair was like an old mans.

The argument did give me chance to talk to Rin-san though. She was standing next to the table in the main room, so I prompted her to sit down while I made us some tea. Rin-san seemed pleasant enough, she seemed completely indifferent to the bickering that was going on behind her.

"So what's it like being on a team with them? It seems quite the personality clash there."

"It's…interesting. Never a dull moment to be sure. How do you know Kakashi-kun then?"

"Our Otou-sans' are friends. Sakumo-Oji-san used to look after me quite a lot when I was younger, looking back I've wondered how he managed to have so much free time, but now the Hatake's are basically family."

"That sounds nice. I've heard that Sakumo-san hasn't had much go his way recently."

"Hmmm. People have been judging him unfairly. What's happening at our borders would have happened anyway, it's just that people feel justified in their actions now. But Sakumo-Oji-san brought back all of his team alive, shouldn't that mean something."

Last time I was at the Hatake household I noticed how tired Sakumo-Oji-san was, he seemed thinner too. I had heard the comments that people made around the Village. I glared at anyone who said anything near me, but it was clear that the opinions of the civilian public were hurting my dear surrogate uncle.

"It does seem unfair. Sakumo-san is a formidable shinobi, on par with the sannin, but he's been reduced to a punching bag for blame. His whole career likely to be erased by a decision that would have been wrong no matter what he did."

"I know. I'm actually glad that Kashi-nii has the two of you right now. I've been listening to the whispers around the village, people are already comparing him to Sakumo-Oji-san, and Kashi-nii doesn't like to talk about his problems, but being around people who won't judge him like that will at least take his mind off of it."

"You shouldn't be worrying about things like that Sayuri-chan, you're only a child."

"So are all of you, but if I don't worry for Kashi-nii, who will?"

…

The Third Shinobi War officially started on September 17th. The announcement caused the whole village to become sullen. Nearly everyone remembered the last war, the only exceptions were small children, who weren't born or very young when the war ended. It wasn't welcome news. The general discourse of the public caused them to increase in their blame laying. The general consensus was that the blame laid with Sakumo Hatake, that his failed missions was what escalated the conflicts at the borders, leading the Hokage to declare war. There was nowhere Sakumo could go without someone glaring at him. He had been denied service in many places, wasn't able to take missions for clients, and had even had food thrown at him since the announcement. He tried to hide how hurt he was from Kakashi, but the little genius knew what was happening, he just didn't know what to do about it.

It wasn't Kakashi who finally confronted Sakumo about his bad hiding skills.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"What?"

"Why are you hiding how badly this is all hurting you? The people, their reaction, the fact that they won't let you try and repent?"

"I'm fine." Sakumo smiled at the girl, she clearly didn't believe him.

"The village doesn't cover it's whispers from me the same way it does Kakashi. So why are you even trying?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Come again?"

"I can see it your eyes. You're planning something. Something Kakashi won't like."

"I don't know what you mean." He felt a chill go down his spine at the glare he received. Sayuri's eyes were too hard for a child, too knowing, too old. Sakumo would swear that they were a different colour, for a moment, that a flash of ice blue could see into his soul.

"I know I can't stop you. That whatever I tell you won't change the end result, this has been too hard for you. I wish I could change this, but I'm just too young, so please, just do it with honour. Don't let your last actions throw your life into shade. And please, just know, Kakashi and I, we're proud of you, so is Tou-san and Ichi-oji. We'll make sure that Kakashi-nii is looked after." Sakumo felt like crying, his eyes were clenched. His body felt too heavy, and he wished that he could convince himself to not go through with his plans.

But at least Kakashi would be looked after.

…

Sakumo stood in front of the Hokage, his head turned down. His posture was slumped, shoulders low, the very air around him seemed depressed and cold. The request he put forward to the leader of his village was difficult. Sarutobi sighed deeply as he thought about the request, his eyes closed and hands clasped.

"Are you certain about this Sakumo?"

"Yes."

"What about Kakashi?"

"I'm doing this for him." Sakumo looked away for a moment, his eyes glassy. "My decision is now affecting his life. People gossip, and their judgement his going to hurt him soon."

"I don't want you to do this."

"I understand." Sakumo was prepared for rejection, he started to turn to leave.

"I will allow you to do this Sakumo. I will honour your request, but know that I do this with a heavy heart. Please make sure all your affairs in order. You'll be leaving at dawn."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Please apologise to Jiraiya for me when you see him." A haunted smile crossed Sakumo's face. "Goodbye Hiruzen-sensei."

"Goodbye Sakumo."

…

October 2nd was when the news came in. I was with Kakashi at the time. We were just hanging around his house. I was teaching him how to clean up after himself. Kakashi could cook just fine, but he seemed to have a problem putting things away afterwards. I was telling him the importance of designated areas when an ANBU dropped in on us. Their demeanour seemed reluctant, like they didn't like what they were about to do.

I knew what it was. But I wasn't prepared for it truly.

You never are.

"Kakashi Hatake. The Hokage has requested that you come see him."

"Can I come?" Kakashi shouldn't be alone for what he was about to be told.

The ANBU seemed to think for a moment, before nodding at me. We were both swept away, arriving just outside the Hokage's office. This was my first time there, and definitely not how I wanted to meet the man. The lady next to the door nodded us in. I held Kakashi's hand as we walked in. The Hokage was looking out of the window, his presence sombre. When the door closed he turned to face us.

"Hello Kakashi-kun, Sayuri-chan."

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." I replied, as Kakashi remained silent.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He paused, no one talking, not a single sound was made in the office, even to world outside the window seemed to have paused for a moment. "At o'three hundred this morning Sakumo Hatake was confirmed dead…"

"No."

"…While his mission was a success it seems to have been at the cost of his life…"

"Impossible."

"…His body has been returned to Konoha. And he will be honoured as a shinobi of Konohakure, and of the Land of Fire. To help ease his passing Konoha will be organising his funeral, and covering its costs. His Will will be read next week. You will be notified nearer the time. From today for the next four weeks you are on commiseration leave." Kakashi had stayed silent as the Hokage continued to talk, his hands shaking. When the speech finished Kakahsi ran from the room, letting the door slam against the wall as he left.

"Kashi-nii!" I called after him, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "I…I apologise Hokage-sama."

"I understand Sayuri-chan." He tilted his head at me as I left after Kakashi.

I ran all the way back to the Hatake household, shouting after Kakashi. I found him in the main room of his home, staring at a picture of him and Sakumo-Oji-san. He was silent, his whole body trembling. I moved slowly towards him.

"Kashi-nii?"

"They're wrong."

"What?"

"He's not gone. He wouldn't." His voice was soft, quivering slightly. "He wouldn't just get himself killed like that." Kakashi kept rambling things like that for a few minutes before descending into silence. I jumped when he suddenly shouted and stormed up to Sakumo-Oji-sans room, he returned with a piece of paper.

He let out a feral cry before collapsing on the floor. I picked up the note, reading it I couldn't hide my sobs. Falling to the floor I surrounded Kakashi in a hug, as we cried together.

…

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _My sweet boy. You are my most precious person, and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for what I've done._

 _And for what I'm about to do._

 _By the time you're reading this I would have already left, but I won't be coming back._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _But know that I love you, and that I've never been prouder of anything than I am of you._

 _Goodbye,_

 _My Little Scarecrow_


	12. Chapter 10

A.N. I'm sorry that this chapter was so late, I was focusing on my university assignments. I've also started placement, so chapters might be a bit slow for a bit.

There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part, So just give me a happy middle  
And a very happy start – Shel Silverstein

Chapter 10

The funeral was only a few days later. It was raining. I was standing at the front of a small gathering next to Kakashi, with Tou-san on my other side. Okaa-san was just behind me Ichi-Oji and Hokage-sama was at the front saying some words about Sakumo-Oji-san.

Kakashi hadn't said a word since we had cried together. He had a serious look on his face, and he wouldn't look me in the eye. Everytime I want to see him he wouldn't let me in. I knew he hadn't been on a mission, so he had to have been avoiding me.

There were a lot of people at the funeral, but I doubted that this was all the people the Sakumo-Oji-san knew. A lot had to still be out fighting in the war effort. I didn't look to see who was there, I just held on to Tou-sans hand.

I didn't hide my tears.

I wasn't the only one.

Hokage-sama finished talking, people began to put flowers in front of a picture of Sakumo-Oji-san, he looked so formal in it, nothing like how I knew him. I put some white tulips and a small bunch of forget-me-nots down. As I bowed my head I said some words, thanking Sakumo-Oji-san for being in my life, and promising that I would look after Kakashi as best I could. I had to be lead away from the picture by Tou-san, once we were out of sight we cried together.

…

I got fed up with Kakashi after a few days. I kept coming by his house with food, when he wouldn't let me in I would leave the food dish, calling that I would be back, and when I did come back I would find an empty food container. After doing this for several days I decided enough was enough, I burst into the house. After a quick search through the house I found Kakashi in the main room, just sitting in front of two pictures; one of Emi-san, and one of Sakumo-Oji-san, the room was dark, there was nothing else there, just Kakashi, sitting silently, looking at the pictures with an intense gaze.

I moved slowly into the room, Kakashi must have known that I was there, but he didn't acknowledge me. A flash of a scene that would never, should never, happen, of a silver haired man faced down, with blood pooling around him, crossed before my eyes. I shakily took in a breath, and moved further into the room. Kakashi still didn't move.

"Kashi-nii?"

"…"

"Kashi-nii? Tou-san wanted to see if you wanted to come for dinner tonight." He didn't, but Tou-san wouldn't mind. "We've all been worried, you've…you've been alone in this house since the funeral."

"…"

"I've missed you. At least when you're on missions I know you're somewhere else, but I haven't even seen you around the village."

"…"

"Say something." I was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm fine." His tone was dead. It scared me. Only last week he was teasing me. We were laughing, Sakumo-Oji-san, only a couple of weeks ago, was joining in with our banter, and ruining every piece of food that he could get his hands on. Ichi-Oji would pop round and Tou-san would chat for ages. I had been teaching Kakashi to braid my hair, and had let Sakumo-Oji-san butcher his attempt at a simple braid.

I was aware that Sakumo-Oji-San was going to die. I had told him that I would look after Kakashi, and I was going to follow through on my promise.

"You're not fine Kashi-nii. You're sitting alone in a dark room. I haven't seen you for the best part of a week. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't bringing you food that you wouldn't be eating. Gai-kun has been asking about you. Choushi-san has been offering you free meals at any Akimichi restaurant, and Inori-san has agreed to talk with you if you want."

"I said I'm fine."

"You haven't even turned around to look at me." Kakashi finally stopped looking at the pictures to face me. The look on his face was a clear 'are you happy now?'. I walked closer, until I was standing next to Kakashi, I could feel myself frowning, my concerning weighing down on me. "Kakashi-nii, you shouldn't be alone right now. Come back with me. Spend some time with us."

"I'm fine."

"Kakashi-nii…"

"I said I'm fine!"

The room was silent again.

"Kakashi-nii, if you're my brother then I'm your sister, and as your sister I'm worried about you."

"Just leave! You leave me anyway! Like Okaa-san and Otou-san! Just leave!" I flinched at the outburst and he focused in on it. "See! You're scared! Just like he was! He was scared and he left!"

"Sakumo-Oji-San wasn't scared for himself. He saw what people were doing to you. He was scared that he was ruining your life because of his mistake. I'm not scared of you Kashi-nii, I'm scared _for_ you. You haven't seen anyone since the funeral. I've had complete strangers come up to me in the café asking about you, and at least two ANBU members have been watching me deliver food to you for the last couple of days. Sarutobi-san has been bugging me about you, and he's dragging a bunch of Academy kids behind him.

"Your teammates haven't left my doorstep since you chased them off. Tou-san and I are constanly hosting well-wishers and concerned customers. I've had to tell so many disappointed people that I haven't seen you, that I don't know how you are. I've been expecting your sensei to show up. I've been listening to the whispers about 'that poor Hatake boy' and 'how hard it must be' for you. I've been hearing the whispers about honourable Sakumo-Oji-sans death would do to you, and when I finally see you, after literally breaking down your door, to find you sitting sullenly in silence, in the dark, and every dark thought I could have thought of crossed my mind. And you just tell me 'you're fine'. You are clearly not fine. So stop telling me you're fine!" My voice started to rise towards the end of my rant, I was panting slightly, my face felt warm.

Kakashi looked slightly shocked, but he didn't seem about to reply. I took a deep sigh, happier that I had said what I needed to say.

Kakashi finally stood up, I had a moment of doubt, worried that Kakashi would either leave or force me out. I tried to stay neutral. Kakashi was next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm not okay." He whispered, as if I wasn't meant to hear it. "I'm not alright." He continued. "Tou-san shouldn't have left. He should still be here. If he had just followed the rules, if he had just continued the mission as he should have, then he would still be here." He kept mumbling like that for a why, but he didn't cry, though I could hear the wavering in his voice.

Poor, poor Kakashi.

…

Only days later was I cornered by the other two members or Team 7. Rin-chan seemed happy enough, whatever the issue was, it was obviously mainly with Obito-kun.

"Undo it."

"What?"

"Undo it!" Obito grabbed my but the front of my yukata and got really close to my face. "Undo it. Make the bastard turn back. He's been a dick since White Fang died. It's all 'rule book this' and 'rule number that'…"

"Kakashi-kun has been a bit difficult to deal with lately." Rin agreed.

"That's just Kashi-nii grieving. He doesn't mean to annoy you, just bear with him. Don't act differently with him, he means well."

"He was always a little prick before, but now he's completely anally retentive." Obito groused.

"He's your teammate, act like it." I glared at Obito. "Stop trying to push off all responsibility of looking after Kashi-nii to me."

"How do you suggest we help him them Sayuri-chan?" Rin asked, getting between Obito and I when he glared back.

"Just be around. He'll warm up to you eventually, and then he'll let you take on more responsibility in helping him. I basically forced my way in when we were little…-er, but I know that Kashi-nii only needs a little encouragement to turn to me now." I nudged Rin to the sitting table and gave Obito a look, he went to the kitchen to start boiling some water for tea.

After tea was made the three of us sat at the table. I contemplated the issue the team was having with Kakashi. I knew that he would be difficult to work with, and that he was emotionally unstable at the moment, causing him to revert to something easy, the ninja rules, but I needed actual solutions for the team.

"I think that you shouldn't be offended if Kashi-nii favours your sensei over the two of you. I know that he's known your sensei longer than he has you. Your sensei might be able to create a new parental type bond with Kakashi-nii, at the very least Namikaze-sensei will be able to forge a new bond with Kakahsi-nii that will be stronger than just student-teacher. I would suggest that you both try to make your own familial bonds with him. He needs to know that there are people there for him, he won't want you there for a while, he'll likely try to push you away. Rin-chan, I'd suggest that you keep your sempai love interest to a minimum, he isn't in a place where he can reciprocate if he wanted, and would probably be put off by the idea of it right now. Obito-kun, you keep up your rivalry, bickering thing you have going on. It'll get a rise out of him, remind him that he's still human." I paused, thinking about how else Rin and Obito could help.

"That sounds like some great advice. Got anymore?"

"Sensei!" Two voices echoed around me. I jolted and looked behind me, sure enough Minato Namikaze was standing in my living room.

"Um…I…Hi?" I stuttered. Namikaze was much more handsome in person than in the anime. I heard Obito chuckle behind me as I felt my face flush.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sayuri-chan. Kakashi-kun speaks highly of you."

"Kashi-nii sings you praise Namikaze-sensei. Um… How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know that you know Kakashi-kun pretty well." Namikaze laughed a bit. "So, Sayuri-chan, anything else to add?"

"Er… I was going to say that Gai-san should challenge Kashi-nii more openly, instead of just on the training fields. It'll give him something else to think about."

"I'll talk to Choushi-san then and see about some group training, and encourage Choushi-san to take missions where they'll run into Kakahsi-kun during his remaining condolence period." Namikaze seemed proud of something, nodding his head to himself. "Well done Sayuri-chan. You'd have done well in Intelligence."

"Who says I still won't? I don't need to be a ninja to be smart, plus I do my zappy thing, so I'm still ninja scary." I laughed a bit.

"Wait. What zappy thing?" Obito butted in.

"My chakra doesn't work properly, so I do this." I took a deep breath in and on the release, I expelled some of my chakra. I felt my skin burn slightly where I couldn't control the chakra properly, there was a loud chirping almost screeching sound. Around me I could see flashes of light behind my eyelids. I felt my hair standing on end, and from the one time I did this in front of a mirror I know that my eyes are glowing. I felt like Storm from X-Men. When I calmed myself and the lightning stopped I looked at my audience. I was disappointed that Namikaze didn't seem to react to my light show, but Obito had yelped and Rin had moved away, so I was pleasantly amused.

"That's amazing Sayuri-chan!" Obito enthused. I think I saw little stars in his eyes. "How does that work? Can you use it on others? Why do your eyes glow?"

"I…uh… It's lightning release, I can't mould my chakra so just trying to actively move it cause it to become, well, active. My eyes glow because of my Uchiha heritage, the chakra pathways leading to my eyes are wider than normal, allowing for a higher concentration of chakra, but since my eyes can't really zap out lightning they glow." I had to spend so much time in hospital practicing, seeing what my chakra did, just to see if I was safe around myself and others.

"Cool~" Those stars just turned into little hearts. I looked at Rin for help. I didn't want Obito liking me like that. I'd kill him. Not rocks, or yet-to-be-born Naruto, or Kakashi, or self-sacrifice, but me. And probably in some brutal way.

"That's actually pretty amazing Sayuri-chan. It's a shame that you can't become a ninja, that would have been a useful technique."

"Well I'm just going to become the scariest civilian ever. No one will mess with me, and if I can back it up with knowledge then I can become a powerhouse on the councils." I had also scared the living day lights out of some Academy kids when I was in a bad mood and created a small lightning storm that followed me around.

 _It had been a bad day, since I couldn't go to the Academy, and I had tested out of the civilian school within a week. Tou-san had gotten my a tutor, well… several. The first was an idiot, he didn't know any relevant politics and his maths skills were appalling. I might have said that to his face. Probably not so nicely though. The second was a right arse, he didn't believe that a six-year-old was too smart for school and acted as if I was the idiot. So I cussed him out. Harshly. The third was a smart lady, but she annoyed me, she kept going on about how it was a good thing that I couldn't be a ninja, and how I would make a good bride one day. I was six! Who talks to a six-year-old about marriage? So I was in a bad mood when I scared the piss out of a bunch of genin hopefuls._

"I look forward to seeing you on the councils Sayuri-chan. I've heard that you've already managed to cow Keisuke-san," Tutor number two, "and Yume-san uses you as a threat in the council already," Tutor number three, "she even made Takara-san," Tutor number one, "cry by mentioning bringing you in for practical experience. Your father had to put an end to using you as such." Namikaze had a slight smug look on his face. Obito looked impressed and Rin just nodded along.

With the main body of our conversation, Kakashi, over, Namikaze decided to leave. I think he told Obito and Rin to leave as well. I walked them all to the door, saying my goodbyes.

"Please Sayuri-chan, call me Minato. You're basically the sister of my student after all." The beautiful man smiled at me.

"Oh…okay Minato-sensei." I didn't blush. I didn't.

And Obito definitely didn't laugh at me.

Fuck my life.


	13. Chapter 11

The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologising for our families. – Jay McInerney

Chapter 11

Kakashi had started to go back on missions after the month he'd spent on condolence leave, he seemed raring to go. He'd been helping out at the café a lot, and had taken to sitting with me while I did my studies. It was one of the few times I knew more than Kakashi, politics and trade were slowly becoming my domain. It brought a tear to my eye one evening, while talking about the benefits of trading with Suna and the Land of Wind in general Kakashi asked how I was so comfortable keeping such vague ideas floating in my head, when pushed for answers I told Kakashi about how my dad and I would spend time talking about politics, or my university assignments, about how just saying my thoughts aloud would help me think. This lead to a discussion about the politics that my dad and I would talk about, which ended with me nearly crying about how evil taxes are, a necessary one, but evil none the less.

As November rolled in, and the weather went from wet to cold, I told Kakashi a bit more about my old life. Of the insanity of game days, and the pure decadent laziness of lazy days. He never interrupted, but Kakashi would always ask questions, he asked about my brothers and their teasing, of the times my sister allowed me to use her like a doll. He seemed to like all my stories equally, never wanting to hear about one type of story more than another, but I decided it was time that he began to earn them.

"You know you're not allowed to die." I told Kakashi, November 10th, he would be returning to mission November 11th.

"What?"

"You're not allowed to die. On a mission… or ever really."

"I can't really stop that from happening." Kakashi looked down at me with a smile in his eyes, trying to lighten the topic.

"What if I bribe you?"

"With what?"

"Stories. From before. I could tell you anything about the life Azalea led."

"Hmm… Can I choose the story?"

"I'll give you a couple of options and you can choose from them."

"Deal!" Kakashi seemed to light up as he held his hand out to shake.

"One story for each time you make it home." I set a cup of tea down on the table and took Kakashi's hand, it only going up and down once before splitting. "First choices, for the next time you get back, are; my first day teaching, _or,_ the time by brother convinced me I was going to die."

"Fun choices. If those are the first two, I can't wait to see what the later options are." He intoned.

"Those are just tasters, you'll get better stories the more you make it home. So you'll have to come home every time to get the best ones."

"I'll try to come home every time." That was as close to a promise as I was going to get.

…

It was at my birthday that it hit me.

This world was real, it wasn't just a story. The people around me weren't just characters, or plot devices. They were real people. People who were important to me and others.

I came to this realisation when it hit me that Sakumo wasn't coming back, he wouldn't just appear as if nothing had happened, and that Kakashi was irrevocably changed for it. The feeling of dread that overcame me was awful. A few years ago, I thought I could change the story just by existing, isn't that what happened in the other stories, their presence changed it, but I couldn't. Sakumo still died. All that changed was how. I wanted to do more. But how? As a civilian I was limited to how much influence I would have. I wouldn't be on missions and I'd have to think carefully about when I leave the village for trade and where I went. I knew, as I pondered these things, that I couldn't change everything, but there had to be things that I could.

My inspiration came at New Year's.

For having not seen them for several months, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha had impeccable timing. Toting baby Itachi I saw the family enjoying the early afternoon of the festival, going to the shrine to make their yearly prayers. Mikoto sent me a soft smile as I made my way over to them, I could feel the curious gaze of Tou-san on my back. Little Itachi was only six months old, and still very round, but I'd say he was a cute baby, with a tuft of black hair and large dark eyes.

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san." I greeted politely. "Who is this little one?"

"Sayuri-chan, please meet Itachi-kun." Mikoto held out the bundled child towards me, allowing me to get a better look at him. Definitely a cute baby. "You can hold him if you wish, you are his cousin after all." I cautiously took Itachi from Mikoto, looking at him I couldn't imagine him becoming a clan killer, a martyr for the village, but I don't think anyone knew the horrible things a person was capable of when looking at them as a baby.

"He has your eyes Mikoto-san." Itachi sniffled a bit as he looked at me, for a moment I was terrified that he would cry. Babies were cute and all, but if he started to cry I was throwing him at Mikoto. Thankfully, he settled after a bit of shuffling, but he did stare at me in that way they babies do.

"Thank you Sayuri-chan. Fugaku and I have never been prouder, Itachi-kun is quite a calm baby, but he seems to like you, he cries if anyone other than Fugaku or I hold him."

"Maybe he recognises family." I turned to face the pudgy baby in my arms. "Hello Itachi-kun, I'm your cousin Sayuri, but I'm not an Uchiha. I'm Sayuri Akiyama. He's adorable Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san." I wiggled a finger in front of Itachi's face, he pouted for a moment before giggling and trying to grab my finger and gumming on it. I felt myself smile down at him. My heart panged when I thought about his future.

His. His I was going to change. I'd find a way.

I couldn't, didn't, do anything to save Sakumo, but I could do something for the innocent babe in my arms, I had time.

"I can look after him if you ever need some time to yourselves."

"Are you sure Sayuri-chan? I know that things have calmed down Itachi-kun was born, but offering to look after him seems a bit much."

"Itachi-kun is family. Our relationships may be strained, but the next generation shouldn't be involved. Your elders shouldn't have dragged me into their schemes, but that doesn't mean I should carry on the hate." Itachi giggled when I pulled a face at him, wiggled my finger making him make some funny noises in his giggle.

"I think that sounds wonderful Sayuri-chan. What do you think Fugaku?"

"Hmmm… Acceptable. We will inform you when you are needed."

"Even clan heads need a break." I took my finger back from Itachi's mouth, he whimpered a bit, but once he was handed back to Mikoto he calmed down. "Here's your son back. Enjoy the rest of the festival. Have a happy new year." I gave the couple a friendly smile as I headed back to my own parents. When I returned I told them about the conversation I just had, and then ran off to see if I could find Anko.

…

 _Okay, so, plans. Plans are good. I just needed to think of some of the major events that I remembered from the 'Naruto' manga and anime. So there's Naruto's birth, and subsequent death of Minato and Kushina. And at some point the Uchiha begin to plan a coup, and Danzo tells Itachi to kill the clan, which he does to keep Sasuke safe. The Rookie 9 graduate and the rest of the show happens._

 _Okay. So what's the lead up to Naruto's birth? There was a mission that went wrong. Kakashi got the sharingan from Obito, and Obito…died? Was that when Rin died? No. That was later. But all of that was the beginning of the end of the war. But when?_

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!~ Why didn't I pay attention to this information? Okay. Think Sayuri, Azalea was a nerd. She knew 'Naruto' inside out. THiiiink~!_

 _Nope._

 _Can't remember._

 _It's been nearly ten years._

 _I can remember the story from where the anime began, but a lot of what leads up to that is spotty at best._

 _So…. Plans._

 _Step one – don't let Obito and Rin die_

 _Step two – Try to prevent Minato and Kushina from dying (Without Naruto not being born)_

 _Step three – Prevent Uchiha coup._

 _Step four – write down everything and anything I can remember._

 _Step five – put those steps in a logical order._

 _Plans…._ Yay!

…

Kakashi was staring at me. I looked around me to see if there was anything obvious that was causing the looming…Nope. Nothing there. Just random looming.

"Errr. Everything alright there Kashi-nii?"

"I'm back."

"You are. And?"

"You said you'd tell me about your previous life."

"Oh! I didn't mean the second you got back. You're still covered in dirt and blood. You're on a genin team, how on earth did you get covered in blood, who would you even kill? Go take a shower while I get the tea and snacks. I'll also clear up a bit." I shooed Kakashi towards the bathroom. That boy had no common sense.

About ten minutes later Kakashi returned, we got comfy at the table while I took a sip of my sweet tea.

"What story did I promise?"

"Your first day teaching or the time your brother convinced you, you were going to die."

"So, which one do you want?"

"Your brothers story."

"Okay. So, for starters, I was eight, not my thirty-odd-mental years I am now, but a first time eight. And I was really gullible. My dad, Leon and I were waiting to go on a rollercoaster, which was like a small train that went really fast that people rode for fun, we got to the point in the queue where we could see people getting on the ride. It didn't occur to me straight away that I kept seeing people get into the empty trains, but never saw anyone get off. Leon, however, had noticed, so his ten-year-old self decided to traumatise me. He pointed out the cards and told me, in full seriousness, that people died on the ride and the workers got rid of the bodies."

"How did you react?"

"I cried. Loudly. Really loudly. I begged my dad to not make me go on the ride. He had to try to calm me down, while all these other families had to prevent their own children from reacting to my crying and hysteria. We kept moving forward in the line as I kept crying. We were near the front when my dad finally got me to stop crying. We got into our cart, when I turned to my dad and started crying again and told him I didn't want to die.

"The ride started and I had a great time. It turned out the exit for the ride was on a different platform, and once we were off I ran outside where Mum, Archer and Laurel, were waiting. I was buzzing, told Mum about how fun the ride was. Dad followed after and had to tell Mum about what Leon did in the line. We still joked about it for years."

"Did your brother learn his lesson?"

"Not even a little bit, he continued to do similar things to me for years. I really should have known better, but I never learnt."

"Why did you always believe him?"

"I just wanted to believe that Leon wouldn't lie to me, and I kept giving him chances. Oh, well." I shrugged as I thought back to that time. The amount of times I fell for those silly pranks was ridiculous, but at least I could look back and laugh."

"And you really thought you were going to die?"

"I was eight. And not like an Academy eight, I've always been a civilian, so the idea was terrifying. Plus, I was in a new situation, and I didn't like crowds, so I was more wound up than usual."

"Your brother managed to convince you that you were going to die?"

"Yep. He was so proud." I smirked.

"Your brother sounds like a psychopath."

"Probably."

"Which brother is this again?"

"Leon. He's the one who ended up working with the government. Archer was the public speaker, and Laurel was the one in forensics."

"Your country trusted a psychopath in a position of power?"

"He mellowed out."

"Hmmm.." Kakashi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"He really did!" I defended.

"I believe you."

"He did."

"Riiight~"

"Dick!" I muttered under my breath.

"Such unladylike language." He gasped, an over-dramatic look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you next go on a mission and I'll give you your next story options."

"I'll be sure to stop by."

…

I got to spend a lot of my time while Kakashi was gone learning about politics and trade. Yume-sensei was great at teaching me politics, both for inside the village and with our allies. She went into all the ins and outs of the relationships between everyone in the council and how that affected the council room. She admitted to being close to Hiashi Hyuuga, as their respective clans had always been close, and that his caused her to have a strong dislike for Fugaku Uchiha, and to disagree with nearly everything he put forward.

Listening to Yume-sensei it seemed as if no one liked Fugaku. Or any Uchiha really. They respected their role within the Police Force, but generally didn't like them as people. I'd probably fly under the radar as an Akiyama, and not ever claiming my Uchiha heritage in front of others, but it was clear that there was a definite stigma surrounding the clan.

I decided that this would be something for me to tackle when I could. If I could get at least some of the council members to like Fugaku, or to not dismiss him on principle, then I could begin to create some positive relations between the clan and village.

Tou-san said I would be joining him in the council meetings once I was ten. So I still had a few yeards to go. This gave me time to plan how to integrate the Uchiha Clan through the councils while also focusing on more immediate threats. Minato and Kushina dying, and the events that led up to it. I needed a timeline, to figure out the sequence of events. I vaguely remember that Kakashi had been promoted before things went horribly wrong, but there was too much to do, and as a physical seven-year-old, there wasn't a lot that could be done.

I needed to spend this time making connections and gathering information. I was currently close to Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai. I saw Gai and Asuma quite a bit. The only 'adults' I was in contact with were my parents, Mikoto, Fugaku, Yume and Minato, when he was around. I needed to expand my circle.

Looks like it's time to make some new friends.

(AN. Fun fact, the story Sayuri tells is true, this did happen to me, my brother is the actual worst.)


	14. Chapter 12

"Sometimes me think, 'What is friend?' Then me say, 'Friend is someone to share the last cookie with.'" – Cookie Monster

Chapter 12

Making friends is apparently harder than I thought it was. There weren't actually that many people my age that I got to interact with. Not having gone to the civilian school I didn't know any of the children that weren't heading down the shinobi track, and the only Academy kids I knew had already graduated, besides Anko, who didn't seem to know many people in her class, or at the very least she didn't seem to like them. I did get to spend more time with her, as she came by the café a lot, Anko's sweet tooth making an appearance, especially after a particularly 'taxing' day for the purple haired girl. She really liked the snacks from the café. Kurenai would occasionally join us if she had the time between missions and training.

I was trying to convince Rin to join us, so that we could try and make a trio a proper group and could have more regular meetings, but the girl wasn't fond of me after I had told her that her crush on Kakashi was unrequited and that fact was unlikely to change. Being forced into the friend zone was harsh on girls too it seemed. And Gai's team didn't have a girl on it. According to Kurenai, there weren't a lot of girls in the Academy anymore and even less were graduating, the fear of going to war was off-putting to a lot of young girls, despite that kunoichi generally weren't on the front lines.

I had invited Kurenai and Anko over for dinner to tell them my concerns about the Uchiha clan.

"So, I have some sencha tea and my new white chocolate biscuits for us today. Tou-san is also planning on adding gyokuro tea to the menu, it will match our dark chocolate mints really well, I quite like the relaxing properties of it myself."

"Thank you, Sayuri-chan.," Kurenai took her cup of tea as I put the plate of biscuits in the middle of the table.

"Yeah. Real swell. Your Tou-san like tea and you're following in his footsteps. What do you want to talk about?" Anko was as blunt as ever. I raised an eyebrow at her as I sat at the table. "You only ever bring out something new for us to try if you have something specific you want to talk about. So, what's up?" I took a deep sigh as I slumped down.

"I'm worried about the Uchiha Clan." I spat out.

"Why? They can look after themselves." Anko dived straight for the biscuits.

"I have to agree with Anko-chan. The clans have always protected themselves."

"I'm not worried about them being attacked. I'm worried about them being segregated from the rest of the Village. I've noticed it already when Mikoto-san wanted to talk to me I was seeing Uchiha's everywhere, but now, the only Uchiha's I see anywhere are wearing KMPF uniforms, the rest just live in their compound, I don't seem them interacting with anyone else. And I'm just scared that we, as a village, are just helping them close themselves off."

"And what's wrong with that?" Anko askes as an arch of crumbs sprayed from her mouth.

"So disgusting." Kurenai scoffed, as I turned up my nose at the mess accumulating on my table. "How are you even passing kunoichi class?"

"With the power of chakra, and my gorgeous good looks. But don't change the subject, back to the Uchiha's being introverted. Princess?" Anko pointed the remains of her latest biscuit at me.

"I worry that with the tensions so high from the war that it won't take much for the people, for civilians and the genin corps, to turn on our more secluded clan. Even the Aburame clan makes an effort to work alongside our farmers, and they're known to be secluded." And I saw a few Aburame members around the village, but the Uchiha's were always few and far between in comparison.

"So, they keep to themselves. Boo hoo. Sad for them. Why are you concerned about it?"

"What do you think will happen if people start to actively shun the Uchiha clan? One of the founding clans. One known for their pride" There was a pause as Anko and Kurenai thought about what that would look like.

"It could be a disaster. Either they would attempt to rise up and try to take control of the Village for the slight, or they would follow the ways of Madara and leave. Either way, it would be an actual disaster for Konoha. We would be left weakened; our police force would be reduced to less than a tenth of its current size."

"That would be bad."

"Yes Anko-chan, that would be bad."

"Ha-ha, Kurenai. I got that. So, I can see why you're worried Princess. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure, I'm planning on just starting on making good connections with the Uchiha clan. Mikoto is my cousin after all, and she wants to open communications between us."

"Weren't there big issues between you and the Uchiha's? That was started by Uchiha-Oba-San?"

"That was mainly between the elders and me. Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san were just the unfortunate middlemen, they backed off a while ago. Mikoto-san has even apologised since then. I got to meet my new cousin, I think he is the reason they backed off. They don't want the elders to have the control over me that they would over him." I took a sip of my, now cold, tea, grabbing a biscuit from the plate I noticed that there was only one left, glancing at Anko she shrugged at my accusing glare, completely unapologetic.

"You seem to notice quite a bit Sayuri-chan. A lot more than some of your peers." Kurenai also cast a quick eye at Anko.

"Thank you, Kurenai. Okaa-san said that it comes from my Uchiha heritage, but Tou-san likes to claim that it comes from him and a natural instinct for long-term planning."

"Yeah, yeah. Princess is a clever cookie and Red Eye is picking up on it."

"Are we all getting nicknames Anko?" Kurenai remarked from behind her cup.

"Yep."

"Good to know. So, plans. How do we help the Uchiha clan socialize?"

"Hmmm. Not sure, we made need some help." Anko leaned backward before laying back completely to look up at the ceiling.

"I can see about trying to get Mikoto-san to take a more active role in the Village. What about your team? Would they be of any use?"

"Possibly. I'd have to talk with them."

"Just flirt with Hokage Junior, everyone knows that he'd do anything for you."

"Thank you for the advice Anko, I'll take it into account.

"So, you're going to help."

"Yep." "Guess so."

"Yay." I allowed Anko to take the last biscuit.

…

I next got to see Mikoto again in March, we had spent the day before celebrating Okaa-sans birthdays, she wasn't there, as usual, so I put my gift to her in a draw for her to open later. It was the next day, on the first, that I got a surprise visit from the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Oh, Mikoto-san, and little baby Itachi. How are you?"

"Sayuri-chan. It's lovely to see you again, I've been better, Itachi hasn't been sleeping through the night and has decided to let all of the household know."

"Ah, so you are quite tired."

"Quite. You mentioned at the New Year's festival that you would look after Itachi if asked."

"Of course. You need a night off then?"

"I would hate to say so, I love Itachi-kun dearly, but I don't think Fugaku-sama and I have had any time to ourselves since Itachi-kun was born."

"I understand. Tou-san used to send me to stay with Sakumo-Oji-sama, when do you need me to look after him, and where would you prefer for Itachi-kun to be for that night. I know Tou-san wouldn't oppose if you wanted the house to yourself."

"If you could come to the house it would be appreciated, I'm not quite ready for Itachi-kun to stay in other places without me or Fugaku-sama yet."

"That is fine. So, when?"

"Tomorrow if possible. I know that it's short notice, but I just need a bit of time to myself."

"Okay. I'll come around at four, that way you can get the most out of your evening."

"Thank you, Sayuri-chan., It means a lot to me."

"There is nothing to worry about Mikoto-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

…

The next day came and I went off to the Uchiha compound. I was stopped at the entrance by two police members, I won't say that I nearly wet myself when they suddenly appeared before me, but I think my heart stopped for a second. Turns out I had to sign in, makes sense, I guess. Not a great a way to welcome people to interact with the clansmen thought. I got a bit lost in the compound, it was a bit bigger than I thought it was, a mini-village in the Village, I did get to run into Obito in my wandering.

"Obito-kun!" I called as I waved him down.

"Oh! Hey, Sayuri-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see Mikoto-san. I'm going to be looking after Itachi-chama this evening. How have you been, I haven't seen Kashi-nii in a while, have you been busy?" Obito started walking in the direction I assumed Mikoto's house was in.

"It's been a bit manic lately, we've been doing a lot of border patrols, but we're back for the next few weeks while Rin-chan heals up. She got hurt on our last patrol so we've been given time to allow her to recover. I don't know what Bakashi has been up to, probably training."

"You're not training then?"

"I'm taking a few days off to spend them with my Obaa-chan. I haven't had the chance lately, and she's old."

"Aww, that's sweet. Tou-san and Okaa-san have been busier than ever, so I haven't seen much of them lately either. I spend a lot of my time with Yume-sensei, but she has her own duties to take care of, so I try to work at the café to keep myself occupied."

"So, you are spending a lot of time by yourself?" Obito's tone seemed concerned, but his face was relaxed if a bit curious.

"Well I invite Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan to visit whenever they have the chance, Rin-chan also has a standing invitation if she ever wanted to stop by. The café has been helping, but business has been slow at the moment, and I don't want to take work away from the few employees we have." I thought about the café, there was still a profit, but nowhere near as large as before. "Oh! And Momo-san finally proposed to Chouza-san, she got tired of waiting for him to do it."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Just after New Years. Apparently, she thought he was going to do it at the festival, but when he didn't she got fed up and when and did it herself."

"Way to go Momo-san!"

"I know. She was as proud as a peacock when she came in the next day." I could see a lager house ahead of us.

"Well send her my congratulations the next time you see her. I've heard that Shikaku-sama has also found himself a lady love."

"No~!"

"Yep. I don't know all the details, but I do know that she's in the chūnin corps. What I heard, from actual over-hearing it from the man himself and Minato-sensei, is that she's in Intelligence and that Inoichi-sama was the one to introduce the two."

"Inoichi-san just needs to find himself a girl and that'll be the three of them sorted, and maybe in a few years we could be seeing the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho."

"That makes us sound like a couple of old biddies Sayu-chan." Obito pouted.

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I'm still young. I mean Kakashi-nii had grey hair, maybe you're hiding a few in your own dark locks."

"So rude Sayu-chan. And here I was, being a noble hero and leading you to your destination, and there you go, insulting me."

"I have no regrets."

"Well on that note, here is Mikoto-sama's home. I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you for walking me here Obito-kun, I know I'd be lost without you. Remind Rin that she can come visit me whenever she wants, and tell Kakashi that I owe him a story the next time you see him."

"Will do. Have fun!"

…

I stepped up to the main door of the large house. Before I could even raise my hand to knock the door slid open. Mikoto took one look at me, handed me a bundle and left in a flash. The bundle turned out to be Itachi, giggling away at my stunned expression as I moved mechanically into the house.

It was a very traditional home from what I could see. Wooden floors, paper doors, and sparsely decorated; only a few painted of the area surrounding Konoha and what I could only assume to be Uchiha heirlooms. I took Itachi to the largest room on the ground floor, guessing that it was most likely the main living area, complete with low table and sitting cushions.

There were some baby toys on the floor, plush kunai and shuriken, as well as other toys that I recognised; rattles, teething rings, and cuddly bears.

"So, it's just you and me now Itachi-chama. What should we do, ne?" He just giggles, such a happy baby. "I could tell you some of the stories my parents used to me when I was little…the first time. Would you like that? I'll take your giggle as a yes. Okay, once up a time there was a dragon, a large dragon with scales as black as coal…" I told Itachi the story my dad once told me to explain the phases of the moon. I was just getting to the part where the mice nibble off the end of the dragons' tail when I was interrupted.

"Miko-chan~" I was glad that I had put Itachi down while I was telling him the story as I was violently tackled from the side.

Dazed, probably slightly concussed, the figure that attacked me moved away.

"You're not Miko-chan." A decidedly feminine voice said as I blinked away the black spots in view. "Who are you then short stuff?"

I slowly pulled myself up, wincing as my ribs seemed to crack back into place, Itachi stopped giggling when the intruder arrived but had started back up when I groaned in pain. Such a _happy_ baby.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Sayuri Akiyama, but I might be wrong. I think I just became slightly concussed." My vision had finally cleared so I could look at my attacker, it was a woman and not some effeminate man. Taller than my eight-year-old self, I looked up at the woman, she had long red hair and violet eyes that looked back at me with concern. She looked familiar, but who she was I couldn't place.

"Ya' okay kid?"

"I just told you my name is Sayuri Akiyama. But yes, I'm okay."

"Good, good. I would hate to tell Miko-chan that I hurt her guest."

"I'm currently her childminder, but the rest of the time I'm actually her cousin," I responded dryly.

"Oh! You're _that_ Sayuri-chan!"

"Yes. I am apparently _that_ Sayuri-chan. And you are?"

"How can you not know? I am the future Hokage! Kushina Uzumaki!"

"That's great to know. I'll keep that in mind for the future. But now for the next important question. Why are you here?"

"Such a serious child." Kushina pouted as she grabbed my face and squished it. "Cheer up kid. You're what, ten?"

"I'm eight," I muttered through pursed lips.

"See! You're just a brat. Act your age."

"Maybe later." I then felt my hair getting mussed up, I glared at Kushina. Itachi was still enjoying himself though. "Yeah, keep laughing at me Itachi-chama. I'm going to remember every stupid thing you'll ever do and hold it against you for the rest of your life."

"Ne, kid, relax." The red head sat down in front of me, a large grin stretching across her face. I pouted at her, she as almost blinding.

"You never said why you're here."

"Ah! I was meant to see Miko-chan. I mean I didn't tell her that I was coming over but she should know that I was going to show up when she least expected it – ttenbayo." _So, like the Spanish Inquisition then?_

"Hmmm, well Mikoto-san has gone out for the evening, she said that she and Fugaku-san haven't had much time to themselves since Itachi-chama was born."

"Phh. So super Okaa-san Mikoto Uchiha had to take a break from her nine-month-old. For shame Miko-chan, for shame." Kushina shook her head as a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face.

I got to spend the rest of the evening talking with Kushina, after a simple dinner we tried to put Itachi to bed for the night. Emphasise on 'tried', Itachi did not want to go to sleep, he cried and protested our attempts to get him to sleep. Loudly. All night.

Where did that happy baby go?


	15. Apologies

Apologies.

I'm sorry for not having updated in a while, but a lot of things have been happening in my life that had made it very hard for me to want to write.

I'm discontinuing this story to rewrite it.

I've had ideas while I haven't been writing that I want to put in, and I've actually made a storyline that I want to stick too.

I'll be reposting the rewrite for this story soon under the same title.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
